La Niña Que Vivió En Las Sombras (One-Shots)
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: Esta serie de One-shots toma lugar en el universo de mi fic "La Niña Que Vivió En Las Sombras", y recomiendo leerlo primero.
1. Daphne 1

**Este one-shot toma lugar en el universo de LÑQVS ;)**

 **1**

 **2 de Mayo, 1998**

La adolescente dejó escapar una sarta de maldiciones al ver que, en efecto, se acababa de romper otra uña. Sin detenerse para limpiarse la tierra de las manos, continuó cavando. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero se lo debía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Daphne Greengrass nunca esperó mucho de su vida. Desde que nació, supo que lo único que le traería algo de libertad, aunque fuera solo una pequeña muestra, sería ir a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. A lo único que podía aspirar en ese lugar era a respirar tranquila por algunos años antes de que dicha libertad llegara a un amargo fin. Sabía que, una vez cursado su último año (o incluso antes, si la oferta era demasiado atractiva), lo primero que sus padres harían sería casarla con un hombre de sangre pura y adinerado, y una vez casada lo único que se esperaría de ella sería darle a dicho hombre al menos un heredero.

Sí tenía las agallas suficientes, intentaría tomar una página del libro de la señorita Zabini y lo envenenaría, pero a pesar de todo, no era una asesina, o al menos eso le gustaba creer.

Incluso antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Daphne decidió revelarse contra sus padres, causando escándalo tras escándalo, tirando berrinche tras berrinche y sin rendirse, sin importar cuantas veces la hicieron arrodillarse sobre maíz.

Una vez llegó a Hogwarts, donde sus padres no podían tocarla, no dudó en soltar a la bestia.

Pero sabía que eso no duraría, y que eventualmente, su tiempo acabaría y tendría que volver a la cruda realidad.

Era aterrador. Su vida, por miserable que fuera a ser, ya estaba planeada y sellada a fuego, y estaba haciendo paz con el hecho cuando la guerra se desató. Por un momento, quiso creer que definitivamente sería libre, pero mientras se detenía para quitarse el sudor de la frente y acomodarse el cabello de nuevo, se sintió aliviada por no sucumbir ante sus esperanzas. De esa manera, no dolía tanto.

Daphne Greengrass nunca esperó mucho de su vida, y ciertamente nunca esperó allanar un cementerio mientras el sol asomaba en el horizonte.

Ciertamente, nunca esperó estar cavando una tumba al estilo muggle.

Y ciertamente, nunca esperó estar cavando esa tumba para su mejor amiga.

Apretó la mandíbula con tal fuerza que sintió como algunas de sus muelas parecían aflojarse sobre la carne, y continuó con la labor, ignorando el dolor en sus manos y los gritos de sus brazos, acostumbrados a no hacer nada.

A su lado, Theo tenía una expresión similar a la suya, y cada pocos segundos miraba hacia el costado, donde Tracey descansaba junto a un bulto blanco.

Daphne notó la tela que envolvía al cuerpo y preguntó:

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Tracey se acomodó. Utilizó un encantamiento para su pierna, y aunque efectivo, esta curaba lentamente. La rubia sospechaba que habían utilizado magia oscura para lastimarla.

-Me metí a la capilla mientras ustedes cavaban. Esto fue lo mejor que encontré-dijo con pena, entrelazando unas flores que hizo aparecer con magia.

Daphne asintió a modo seco y continuó cavando, sin atreverse a mirar al bulto blanco ni a la tumba a su izquierda. Consideró hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande, en caso de que encontraran al otro, pero Theo, con pesar, le dijó que probablemente no habría cuerpo que enterrar cuando los mortífagos terminaran con él.

 _-De seguro se lo dará de cena a esa serpiente asquerosa-_ pensó, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Era un pequeño alivio, una pequeña victoria para ella, haber rescatado el cuerpo de su amiga. Prefería morir a dejar que lo profanaran.

Miró alrededor. No faltaba mucho para que la gente del Valle de Godric se levantara, y les tenía envidia. A salvo en sus camas, no tenían idea de que el mundo acababa de terminar.

Quería finalizar su tarea antes de que las puertas del cementerio se abrieran, pues no tenía la energía suficiente para borrarle la memoria a un gran grupo de gente.

-¿Crees que esto bastará?-le preguntó a Theo, pero sin dejar de trabajar.

No tenía idea de cómo había aguantado tanto. Tal vez era su dolor el que le hacía seguir, su vergüenza, su odio; no estaba segura, pero se alimentaba de el, porque parecía ser lo único que le quedaba.

Theo hizo la pala a un lado y trepó fuera del agujero. Ladeó la cabeza, observando la tierra.

-Solo un poco más-dijo, dejándose caer dentro una vez más.

Daphne cavó con más ahínco, ansiosa por obtener su venganza.

No era justo. La vida daba asco y no era justo.

Supuso que ya no podía volver con su familia, y solo podía esperar que Astoria fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para jurar lealtad al Innombrable y mantenerse fuera de su camino. No podía esperar valentía y rebeldía de su hermana, pero sí podía esperar supervivencia.

Pensó en Draco Malfoy, y se juró que si lo volvía a ver, lo mataría ella misma. Lo traería ante la vieja casa de los Potter para que viera que clase de gente apoyaba, lo traería ante la tumba para mostrarle lo que no hizo, y luego le haría rogar por muerte, de la misma manera que sabía Morgan rogó por su ayuda aquella tarde en la mansión Malfoy.

Un gruñido se abrió paso por su pecho, y enterró la pala robada con más fuerza. Sus manos ya no dolían, y sus brazos tampoco.

-¿Daph? ¡Daphne!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Levantó la vista. Theo y Tracey la miraban desde sus lugares, el primero con consternación y la segunda con algo de miedo.

-Ya es suficiente. Vamos, te ayudo a salir-le dijo el chico con delicadeza, quitándole la pala de las manos.

El castaño sacó las palas primero y luego se inclinó, ofreciendo sus manos como escalón. Daphne apoyó un pie y salió con facilidad, volteando enseguida para ofrecerle una mano.

Tragó con dificultad, para luego levantarse y acercarse al bulto.

Movió la tela, descubriendo el pálido rostro de Morgana Potter. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y uno pensaría que simplemente estaba durmiendo.

Abrió la boca para decirle que despertara, que estarían tarde para clase, pero al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, un sollozo roto salió en su lugar.

Se cubrió la boca pero eso no hizo nada para amortiguar el sonido. Se inclinó sobre sí misma, mirando alrededor como si esperara que ese cuerpo fuera falso, y la verdadera Morgan apareciera detrás de algún árbol, con su sonrisa serena y sus ojos verdes carentes de prejuicios.

A su lado, notó que Tracey también comenzó a llorar, y estiró una mano en su dirección. Daphne la tomó y le dio un apretón, estirando la otra ciegamente y tomando la de Theo, quien se arrodilló a su lado, también presa del llanto.

Los tres lloraron alrededor del cuerpo, no queriendo creer que de verdad estaba muerta, e intentando al mismo tiempo convencerse de que sí lo estaba.

Theo se inclinó y abrazó al frío cadáver, y pronto, Daphne se inclinó sobre él.

-La quiero de regreso-lloró Tracey, abrazándose las piernas contra el pecho y mirando sin atreverse a acercarse.

-Yo también-le respondió el chico, alejándose del cadáver. Le acarició el cabello y la miró de la única manera que uno puede mirar al amigo que lo deja prematuramente.

Escuchó pasos, y luego la voz de Aberforth Dumbledore.

-Encontré esto, por si quieren darle una lápida-dijo con tono suave, dejando una roca junto a Theo.

El chico asintió y le dio las gracias nuevamente.

-Daph-le sacudió el hombro con gentileza -, Daph tenemos que apresurarnos.

-No-lloró ella, aferrándose a Morgan con más fuerza.

Cuando Theo volvió a hablar, le temblaba la voz:

-Tenemos que seguir, Daphne. Tenemos que seguir por ella.

-No quiero- se rehusó, forcejeando cuando la tomó de los brazos y la alejó, acunándola contra su pecho quiero.

Dumbledore se agachó, murmuró una plegaria en latín, y le tocó el cabello, para luego volver a cubrir su rostro.

Daphne intentó memorizar sus facciones tan rápido como pudo. La sutileza de sus pómulos, la suave curva de su nariz, la forma de sus ojos, pero en el fondo sabía que era en vano. Con el tiempo, la olvidaría. Con el tiempo, no recordaría el sonido de su voz, ni el de su risa, ni su toque delicado al despertarla al final de una clase.

Se aferró a Theo con fuerza.

-Theo-le dijo, cerrando sus manos en puños, arrugando su ropa -,Theo, no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar.

-Shh-intentó tranquilizarla el castaño, soltándola suavemente.

-No, no-le rogó, no queriendo estar sola.

-Solo voy a ayudar a colocarla.

Daphne miró al cuerpo envuelto y luego al hoyo en la tierra y negó.

-No. Yo lo haré.

Gateó hasta el cuerpo y la tomó de los pies, arrastrándola con ella hacia el hoyo. Casi no podía ver, pero respiró por la boca y continuó. _Ella_ prometió enterrarla junto a sus padres, _ella_ lo haría.

A ciegas, se dejó caer dentro del hoyo y sólo entonces aceptó la ayuda de Theo, quien le ofreció el cuerpo.

-¿Segura que puedes?

Ella asintió en silencio, tragándose sus penas, y flexionó las piernas al recibir el peso. Intentó depositarla sobre la tierra con delicadeza, y otro sollozo se le escapó al caer en la cuenta de que esta estaba fría, y de que algunas lombrices sobresalían de las paredes de tierra.

No quería dejarla ahí, para que se pudriera sola y fuera devorada por gusanos.

-Daphne-llamó Tracey, quien se había acercado con la ayuda del anciano.

Tenía cosas que hacer. Aceptó la mano de Theo y volvió a salir.

Aberforth sacó su varita, y la rubia lo miró de manera amenazadora.

-Nada de magia, viejo acabado-le espetó.

Él le dio una mirada rápida.

-Es un encantamiento para que su cuerpo no sea robado-le dijo.

¿Robar su cuerpo? Daphne miró abajo y se mordió el labio. ¿Quién haría algo así, y para qué?

Se sintió estúpida ante su pregunta.

-De acuerdo.

Aberforth comenzó a enunciar un encantamiento. Daphne no reconocía muchas de las palabras, pero debía ser magia antigua.

De la varita del hombre salieron chispas doradas, y un manto semitransparente del mismo color cubrió no sólo el lugar de descanso de Morgan, sino que también el de James y Lily Potter.

Sin pensar mucho en ello, tomó la pala y la enterró en el montón de tierra, para echar el contenido dentro del hoyo. El anciano tomó la otra, y Daphne le dio una fugaz mirada de sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Theo comenzó a echar la tierra con las mano, e incluso Tracey ayudó como pudo.

Más rápido de lo que la rubia creyó capaz, cubrieron el cuerpo de Morgan, y Daphne vió como el labio inferior de Tracey temblaba, no siendo capaz de ver el cuerpo.

Daphne tomó la piedra en silencio y se la quedó viendo. ¿Qué podía escribir en ella?

 _ **Morgana Lily Potter.**_

 _ **31 de Julio, 1980- 2 de Mayo, 1998**_

 _ **Amada hija y amiga.**_

" _ **Las estrellas fugaces brillan con fuerza,**_

 _ **nos llenan de esperanza,**_

 _ **y desaparecen demasiado pronto."**_

Le mostró la inscripción a sus amigos. Tracey sonrió levemente y asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Theo no se molestó en quitarselas.

-Es un pensamiento muy dulce, Daph-elogió la chica.

-Sí. Sí Morgan estuviera aquí, te preguntaría si tienes fiebre-intentó bromear Theo, y Daphne descubrió que el dolor de su pecho se alivió por un instante, y casi sonrió.

-Sí, se asustaría un poco-concordó.

Tuvieron que usar un encantamiento para fijar la roca al lugar, y una vez hecho, se alejaron para observar a Tracey, quien con esfuerzo se agachó, susurró algunas palabras que no escucharon, y depositó una pequeña corona de flores ante la nueva tumba.

-Yo no se que decir-admitió Theo con pena, sacando un pañuelo de seda para limpiarse el rostro.

-No tienes que decir nada-le tranquilizó Tracey, levantándose -; Morgan lo sabe.

El chico asintió y le ofreció un brazo, el cual la castaña aceptó. Observaron la tumba una vez más y armándose de valor, voltearon.

 _-¿Ya está?-_ Se preguntó Daphne. Así como así, ya había acabado.

-Me gustaría tener un momento-dijo con gran fuerza.

Nadie le respondió, pero sintió como se alejaban los pasos.

Jugueteó con su varita, y no pudo evitar desear haber encontrado la de Morgan, y así enterrarla con ella.

¿Qué podía decirle? No era como si fuera a escucharla, pero la rubia tenía algunas cosas que quitarse del pecho.

-¿Sabes? Durante nuestro primer semestre en Hogwarts no me agradaste mucho, y me parece que el sentimiento era mutuo-sonrió, recordando su primer banquete en el colegio, donde Morgan no parecía creer que pudiera comer todo lo que quisiera. No fue hasta un par de años más tarde que aprendió la razón -, pero un día me encontraste llorando en el baño porque extrañaba mi casa, y en lugar de reírte me ayudaste a lavarme el rostro y me dijiste que no tenía que sentir pena por extrañar.

Se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con aires frustrados.

-Cuando el resto de la casa comenzó a conocerme como la fácil del colegio, tú no te fuiste ni me juzgaste-rió -¿Recuerdas cómo hiciste que Pansy Parkinson flotara de cabeza en medio de la sala común? Fue genial, y creo que también fue la única vez que te enfrentaste a ella.

De verdad voy a extrañarte,...bueno, ya te he estado extrañando por un rato-miró al nombre en la tumba que a donde quiera que vayas, conozcas a un chico sexy que te de vuelta el mundo, y que de verdad te merezca.

Volvió a mirar a su varita.

Prometo seguir peleando. Por tí, incluso por ese idiota hermano tuyo y…-miró a la tumba de James y Lily -y por todos los que han perdido a alguien por la guerra-asintió a la tumba de los Potter- Supongo que ahora sí pueden estar juntos.

Se le volvieron a nublar los ojos, y por un momento se preguntó si algún día cesaría su llanto.

-¡Merlín! ¡Eres tan estúpida! ¡¿Por qué fuiste, Morgan?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos?!-le gritó- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! ¡Me dejaste! ¡Nos dejaste a todos y no es justo! ¡Quiero que vuelvas! ¡VUELVE AHORA!

Pegó el pie contra el suelo y continuó llorando.

Estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería, y era difícil ser negada por primera vez.

-De verdad te amo, imbécil-le dijo í decírtelo, y espero que lo supieras.

Miró detrás de sí. Theo, Tracey y el anciano esperaban a varios metros.

-Volveré a verte cuando pueda, y cuando arregle este desastre, vendré a alardear.

Miró ambas lápidas y respiró hondo.

-¿Morgan? ...Gracias, por todo, y lo lamento.

Decidiendo que era mejor irse antes de que las puertas abrieran, se guardó la varita, se limpió las lágrimas, tragó sus sentimientos y volteó.

Comenzó a caminar, por primera vez en su vida, con un propósito que valía la pena.

* * *

 **H** asta ese momento, Daphne no conoció el hambre. Habían pasado casi dos días desde que abandonaron el cementerio y tomaron refugio en la casa abandonada de los Potter. El anciano colocó unos encantamientos escudos para que los muggles no notaran su presencia ni para que allanaran el lugar, y se quedaron en ese lugar por varios días, esperando a recibir noticias de otros sobrevivientes.

Daphne se sentó en un viejo sofá lleno de polvo mientras Theo recorría la casa en busca de mantas.

La rubia se volteó hacia la castaña.

-Tienes que dejar que vea tu herida-le pidió, estirándose a por su pierna.

Tracey intentó alejarse, pero la mirada cansada de la rubia le hizo rendirse, y permitió que le examinara la herida. Observó, temerosa y desconfiada, como Daphne mascullaba un hechizo para limpiar la venda y la zona afectada, para luego volver a envolverle la pierna. No era personal, pero todos sabían que Daphne no tenía madera de enfermera.

Se sentaron en silencio por varios minutos, esperando a que Theo y el anciano regresaran. Daphne quería recorrer la casa, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Quería ver si todavía quedaban fotos en algún muro, quería saber cómo era la habitación de Morgan, y sí tuvo una propia o compartía con Harry.

Un maullido le llamó la atención, y vio como un gato viejo se acercaba. Era un siamés, y definitivamente debió conocer mejores días. Tenía los ojos algo enfermos, y no apoyaba el peso sobre una pata. Volvió a maullar, y Daphne le ofreció su mano.

El felino se acercó y olfateó, para luego emitir un sonido prolongado y roto, casi como un llanto.

-¿Crees que le duela algo?-preguntó Tracey, observando al animal. La castaña prefería a las personas.

-Tendrás una respuesta más corta si preguntas que _no_ le duele-respondió, ojeando al animal apestado.

El gato maulló de nuevo y se dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección de un angosto pasillo. A medio camino, se detuvo a llamarla de nuevo.

-Creo que quiere que lo sigas, Daph.

Desganada, Daphne se levantó y fue detrás del bicho apestado, que resumió su andar al ver que era seguido. La condujo por el pasillo y dobló en una puerta a su izquierda. La Slytherin lo siguió, notando que había llegado a la cocina.

-Dime que este lugar está lleno de comida fresca-pidió, viendo como el gato la miraba desde abajo como si ella fuera la molesta.

Daphne se lo había dicho a Morgan varias veces: los gatos tienen cara de perras traicioneras.

La pelirroja solía reír, para luego levantar a Artemisa al nivel de su rostro y comenzar a hablarle como si fuera un bebé. Daphne nunca entendería como esa gata se prestaba para esa clase de juegos; si alguien le hablaba así, les daría una bofetada.

El gato volvió a maullar, congelado en su lugar, y Daphne se acercó.

-Por favor, dime que ahí no hay más bocas que alimentar-le amenazó mientras se acercaba verdad no estoy de humor para asesinar gatos bebés.

Miró debajo de la encimera, dentro del pequeño armario, y vio un trozo de tela rosa. Con el ceño fruncido, lo tomó y lo golpeó con la mano, quitándole tanto polvo como pudo.

" _La favorita de papá"_ Leía el babero, las elegantes letras blancas bordadas a mano, y debajo un ciervo adulto y uno bebé.

Daphne observó el babero. ¿Acaso le había pertenecido a Morgan?

Volvió a mirar al gato, que por alguna razón parecía más viejo e inteligente que solo unos segundos atrás.

-Morgan dijo que Hagrid la encontró en la cocina con un gato-susurró para sí misma.

El bicharrajo volvió a maullar, y conteniendo las lágrimas, Daphne lo tomó en brazos.

Volvió a la polvorienta sala, notando que Theo y Dumbledore habían regresado. El chico estaba arrodillado junto a Tracey, mostrándole un objeto rectangular. Ambos se turnaban para darle golpecitos con sus varitas mientras le giraban una pequeña rueda que tenía en el costado.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Dumbledore, asintiendo en dirección del viejo felino.

-Daphne, déjalo en el suelo. Debe de tener de todo-le urgió Tracey.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó, tomando asiento junto a la castaña.

Theo se quedó mirando al gato por un segundo, pero no hizo preguntas.

-Esto es una radio. Queremos saber si hay miembros de la Orden del Fénix con vida.

-¿Y para qué sirve la rado?

-Radio-le corrigió Tracey con gentileza í dieron noticias los últimos meses. Aparentemente, hay una palabra clave, pero no sabemos cual es.

-Ni si alguien sigue vivo.

La vieja sala se sumió en un silencio de ultratumba, pero Daphne no logró sentirse culpable por ello. Se acomodó en el sofá, acurrucándose sobre sí misma con el gato todavía en brazos.

Theo y Tracey volvieron a su tarea, golpeando la radio con las varitas y recitando palabras al azar, mientras Dumbledore usaba un encantamiento para desempolvar las mantas.

Daphne no se movió de su lugar, observando un punto en la pared donde debía haber habido una fotografía. El lugar parecía haber estado llena de ellas, pues podía ver varios clavos oxidados y agujeros donde estos ya no estaban. Se preguntó quién se las habría llevado.

Desvió la vista hacia la derecha, donde podía ver los pies de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. No iba a subir, ni el mismo Merlín la convencería de hacerlo. Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia, preguntándose cuál era el punto en el que James Potter fue asesinado. Debió haber sido en ese lugar, sí Morgan fue encontrada en la cocina, y Harry en su habitación.

Se preguntó cómo debió sentirse el padre de los mellizos, enfrentándose al Innombrable sin su varita, sabiendo que iba a perder, sabiendo que ese monstruo alcanzaría a su esposa e hijo.

Tragó con fuerza, pero eso no le ayudó a respirar mejor. ¿Qué habría pasado si él hubiera escuchado a Morgan debajo de esa vieja mesada? ¿La habría matado antes de dirigirse arriba? Probablemente; él no era de los que perdonaban una vida solo por ser insignificante.

Se recostó, observando el despejado cielo azul. Un pájaro sobrevoló la casa, ignorante a los intrusos dentro, y Daphne sintió el enojo contra el cielo aumentando. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrarse así cuando el mundo a su alrededor acababa de derrumbarse? ¿Cómo se atrevía el sol a brillar en un día tan oscuro?

Una lágrima cayó por su sien, perdiéndose en su sucio cabello, pero no se movió, tiesa como una estatua.

El día pasó, eventualmente, con una lentitud tortuosa. Alguien, probablemente Theo, colocó una de las mantas sobre su cuerpo, pero Daphne no reaccionó.

Otro día pasó. Daphne solo se levantaba para ir al abandonado baño, o para recorrer la sala cuando sus piernas se entumecían. El gato se había aburrido de sus brazos, y descansaba junto a Theo, quien de a poco, lo iba curando de un mal y otro.

Más de una vez se encontró a los pies de las escaleras, pero no subió.

Tenía hambre. No comía nada desde la cena, la noche en que los mellizos regresaron al castillo. De eso hacía tres días, o tal vez más. No estaba contando.

No podían conjurar comida, era simplemente imposible, y no se atrevían a salir, por miedo a que la gente equivocada los viera.

Las múltiples conversaciones que escucharon en las calles durante el primer día se habían apagado, y la rubia se preguntaba si los habitantes del Valle estaban tomando refugio en sus casas. El Innombrable no desperdiciaría su tiempo, eso era seguro, y no sería una sorpresa enterarse de que un golpe de estado ya tomaba lugar en todo Reino Unido.

La familia real debía estar muerta, al igual que el ministro muggle y todo político que los mortífagos hubieran encontrado.

Afortunadamente, en sus alrededores no habían señales de mortífagos, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno se apareciera a perturbar la paz del Valle. Daphne solo esperaba que los encantamientos que Dumbledore colocó sobre las tumbas funcionaran.

Ahogó un sollozo al caer en la cuenta de que no tenía manera de recordar el rostro de Morgan. Todavía estaba fresco en su mente, pero ¿qué haría luego de un año? ¿Luego de dos? Las fotografías que tenía de sus amigos descansaban en la habitación que compartía con las otras Slytherin en Hogwarts, o en su habitación en la mansión Greengrass. Sin duda, su madre destruiría esas a la primera oportunidad, no queriendo asociar su familia con los Potter.

¿Qué haría cuando no recordara su voz?

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, intentando no despertar a nadie. Era pasada la medianoche, y el resto dormía mientras ella montaba guardia.

Un par de brazos la rodearon desde atrás, y se dejó caer en el reconfortante abrazo de Theo.

-Todos la extrañamos, Daph.

Daphne se aferró al castaño, olvidando su hambre por unos minutos. No se acostumbraba a la idea de que el mundo continuara avanzando, de que el resto de la gente viviera sus vidas, cuando la de ella parecía congelada, esperando el regreso de Morgan.

También lloró por sus padres. Nunca tuvieron la mejor relación, pero eran sus padres, y a pesar de todo, lo que hacían, era en sus ojos, lo mejor para su hija. Lloró por Astoria, a quien probablemente no volvería a ver. Esperaba que resistiera. Su hermana no era simpatizante de los muggles, pero tampoco era una persona violenta, y lo que se avecinaba (o lo que ya había llegado, Daphne no estaba segura) no sería más que sangre y sufrimiento, algo que la callada, sensible, sumisa Astoria no tomaría bien.

Lloró porque estaba asustada. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, sí es que siquiera tenía uno. Quería pelear, tenía que pelear, pero eso no aplacaba su miedo. Temía por la seguridad de Theo y Tracey, los únicos amigos que le quedaban; no quería perderlos también.

De estar ahí a su lado, Morgan le diría que no debía sentirse mal, que era normal sentir miedo. Le diría que no había vergüenza en ser cobarde, pues así como no todos son artistas, no todos pueden ser valientes.

Ella sabía que Morgan era una cobarde también, pero cuando llegó el momento, reunió la valentía suficiente para sacrificarse por los demás, incluso aquellos que nunca pensaron nada halagador de ella.

-¿Cómo vamos a pelear, Theo?-le preguntó, levantando la mirada.

Los ojos del chico eran los más marrones que ella hubiera visto. Eran de un color denso, como el chocolate cuando no se ha derretido por completo. Ella amaba esos ojos, al igual que el resto de él, pero nunca se lo dijo. Era una cobarde.

Tampoco pensaba decírselo. Theo era el chico más dulce y educado que hubiera conocido, él querría a una chica considerada y recatada, no a un animal salvaje como ella. Alguien que había dejado que su cuerpo fuera usado tantas veces que aunque intentara, no podría pensar en una cifra exacta.

Theo le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar, dejando que el mismo dedo acariciara su pómulo.

-Una batalla a la vez, Daph. Juntos.

* * *

 **6 de Mayo, 1998**

El apestoso gato era afortunado. Tenía una rata entre los dientes, y la degustaba lentamente en el suelo, a los pies de Theo.

La pierna de Tracey casi terminaba de curar, pero la falta de alimento mantenía a la serpiente débil, y no caminaba mucho.

Dio un gran trago al agua en la taza que el anciano le había dado. Al menos el agua sí podía ser conjurada, lo que significaba que no morirían deshidratados.

Theo se había ofrecido a salir durante la noche y conseguir comida, pero Aberforth se los prohibió.

-De todas formas, ¿cómo piensas pagar, muchacho? ¿Tienes galeones, o dinero muggle contigo?

-Puedo confundir a los muggles, hacer que me lo regalen-sugirió el chico, pero el anciano se rehusó, diciendo que era demasiado peligroso

Daphne suspiró, observando cómo el anciano golpeaba la radio una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas palabras antes de que se le acabaran? La rubia estaba segura de que todos en la Orden estaban muertos, o escondiéndose, demasiado asustados como para buscar otros sobrevivientes.

Claro, no lo dijo en voz alta. Tracey ya estaba demasiado alterada, lo último que necesitaba era su pesimismo.

-¿Puedo probar?-preguntó la rubia, para el estupor de todos.

Aberforth le alcanzó la radio con frustración, y Daphne sacó su varita de su bolsillo.

Observó el aparato, pensando en una palabra al azar.

-Planeta.

Nada.

-Moqueta.

Nada.

-Potter.

Nada.

-...Gryffindor.

Se escuchó como la estática se interrumpió, y una familiar voz salía del aparato.

-¡Es McGonagall!-exclamó Tracey.

Inmediatamente y con renovada energía, Aberforth y Theo se acercaron.

-..ntren refugio fuera del país-decía la anciana profesora, su voz amortiguada debido a la mala señal gobierno americano y el francés no responden a nuestros llamados de auxilio, y los búlgaros se han unido al Innombrable. Estamos intentando contactar al Ministerio japonés, pero muchas líneas están siendo interceptadas.

Otra voz reemplazó a la de la profesora:

-También podemos confirmar que los mortífagos se han hecho al poder. El primer ministro muggle fue asesinado, junto con gran parte de la familia real.

-Es Granger-dijo Tracey.

Daphne se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio, escuchando atenta.

-Les pedimos a todos los magos y brujas que estén escuchando, que abandonen la nación. Escocia e Inglaterra están en especial peligro, pero aquellos cuyos países no se han visto afectados: huyan mientras puedan. Ayuden a los muggles que puedan.

-La Orden del Fénix no ha caído-se escuchó la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt, un empleado del ministerio que Daphne vió un par de veces en las fiestas de sus padres magos y brujas dispuestos a luchar serán bienvenidos. Estamos montando refugio en el bosque más denso de Albania. En cuanto lleguen al país, lo sabremos.

Continuaron hablando, informando de desapariciones y muertes, pérdidas tanto mágicas como muggles.

En la casa de los Potter, se quedaron en silencio, sin escuchar de verdad.

Daphne miró a Theo, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado observando la radio boquiabierto.

La rubia reparó en el gato. El horrendo animal, que con sus intensos y tristes ojos azules la miraba de una manera que le hizo creer que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Daphne sentía miedo. Sí buscaban a la Orden, estarían desafiando al Innombrable abiertamente, y entonces sus vidas corerrían más peligro que en ese mismo momento.

Se miró las manos con las uñas rotas, cortesía del arduo trabajo de enterrar a Morgan junto a sus padres.

Se levantó y acercó al bicho, tomándolo en brazos. Se volvió hacia sus acompañantes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen sentados? Tenemos una guerra que ganar.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Que dicen? ¿Parte 2? ¿Capítulos desde el pov de otros personajes? ¿Mejor no publico nada más?**


	2. Morgan y Sirius AU Parte 1

**Sara:** Me alegra!

 **Nat-Marie:**...Vas a necesitar un abanico para el final.

* * *

 **Ok, so, esta miniserie toma lugar en un Universo Alterno al de la historia principal, y al del capítulo de Daphne (para el cual estoy planeando una o dos partes más). Encontrarán que algunas escenas concuerdan con la historia original, pero otras no, pero ese es el punto de un Universo Alterno, ¿no?**

 **Personalmente, me parece algo apresurado el paso de la relación aquí, pero hay que recordar que es un one-shot, no una historia completa como la original, por lo que está todo muy "cortado" para mostrar lo esencial.**

 **Habiendo aclarado eso, disfruten!**

 **Universo Alterno: Sirius y Morgan**

 **Parte I: Refugio en la Oscuridad.**

 **4 de Agosto, 1993**

La primera vez que la ve, es desde lejos.

Cansado, sediento y hambriento, Canuto llega a Little Whinging, Surrey, donde la hermana de Lily vive con su esposo muggle. Canuto no está seguro de sí sigue viviendo en ese lugar, pero no tiene nada que perder con fisgonear.

Escucha una voz familiar, y acercándose a la acera, el perro se congela; la cola comienza a agitarse.

-¿Morgan? ¿No tendrás algo de dinero muggle?-le pregunta James.

Canuto sacude la cabeza, su cola cayendo una vez más. Ese no es James. James y Lily yacen bajo tierra, probablemente en el Valle de Godric. No, no está mirando a Cornamenta; al que tiene a tan solo un par de metros es a Harry.

A su lado, sentada en el cordón de la calle, hay una chica de estatura similar, y Canuto nota que lo único que parece haber heredado de su padre es lo indomable de su cabello. Es tan rojo como el de Lily, pero al ver su perfil mientras se revisa los bolsillos, no puede evitar compararla con Euphemia. Claro, él no conoció a Euphemia de joven, pero hay claros parecidos, desde su dulce rostro, que a pesar de la temprana edad, es notorio que facciones no se endurecerán de la misma manera que la mayoría de los adultos. La manera en la que saca algo del bolsillo y se estira para alcanzárselo a su hermano también es de Euphemia.

Está llorando, lo sabe por la forma en que se pasa una mano por el rostro y la manera irregular en que sus hombros se mueven. Canuto quiere cruzar la calle y presentarse ante ellos, pero no sabe cuánto saben sobre él.

-Esto no nos va a llevar a Londres-dice Ja,...Harry.

¿Para qué tienen que llegar a Londres? ¿No van a quedarse con sus tíos? ¿No tienen dinero para viajar? Canuto gruñe, tentado a seguir la esencia de los chicos hasta encontrar la casa de los Dursley y darles una lección.

Morgana se queda dura por un momento, y entonces, su llanto empeora. Harry se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-Hey, no llores. Todo va a estar bien.

-Cállate.

Si un perro pudiera sonreír, Canuto lo estaría haciendo. En ese momento, le recuerdan a James y Lily.

-En serio. Voy a encontrar alguna forma.

-N-no quiero volver.

Canuto ladea la cabeza. ¿Qué les habrá sucedido que provocó que huyeran en medio de la noche sin dinero? Quiere acercarse y ayudarlos, aunque no tiene idea de como hacerlo, pues él está en peores condiciones que ellos.

-No volveremos, lo prometo. Al menos no hasta el próximo verano. Ahora respira hondo mientras busco algo.

Harry le habla con serenidad, y algo le dice que no es la primera vez que ha tenido que calmarla.

Harry da la espalda a su hermana y saca su varita. Morgana no parece que vaya a calmarse pronto.

Canuto toma un par de pasos en su dirección. No puede dejarlos solos, no con Peter suelto.

Harry mira en su dirección general y alza la varita.

-Lumos.

-¿Qué…?

Morgana no termina su pregunta. Sigue la línea de visión de su hermano y lo ve del otro lado de la calle. Donde Harry se muestra cauteloso, Morgana se muestra entusiasmada. Se para de un salto, sus brillantes ojos, visibles aún desde donde se encuentra, vuelven a iluminarse.

-¡Perrito!

Canuto agita la cola, su entusiasmo contagioso, y avanza en su dirección. Una luz le llama la atención, y maldiciendo para sus adentros, se la vuelta, refugiándose en la oscuridad.

El autobús noctámbulo se detiene frente a los mellizos, bloqueándolos de vista, y resignado, Canuto se aleja.

* * *

 **5 de Septiembre, 1993**

Cerca de las costas de Ayr, Canuto se las arregla para capturar una paloma. Devora el ave con avidez, la carne muy poca para llenarlo, la sangre haciendo menos para saciar su sed. Tendrá que matar varias palomas si quiere que el dolor de su estómago cese.

Colores vívidos le llaman la atención, y ve a dos hombres vestidos de manera tan extravagante que solo pueden ser magos.

Canuto los sigue esperando escuchar algo útil. Algo sobre él, algo sobre Harry y Morgana.

El primer mago, que viste un traje amarillo canario, corbata verde y zapatos de vestir, uno púrpura y el otro rosa, no deja de quejarse.

Parece que tiene una hija en Hogwarts, cursando su último año, y una sobrina cursando primero.

-¿Puedes creer que Dumbledore dejó que el Ministerio enviara dementores al colegio? ¡Dementores! Parece que se subieron al tren y todo. Ese viejo inútil no sabe lo que hace. Te lo digo Earnest, un día de estos uno de esos niños será besado.

-Ojala atrapen a Black pronto-dice Earnest, ajustándose su corbata de Star Wars (Canuto duda que el mago sepa que lleva puesto) que parece perderse entre lo naranja de su traje de vestir seguro de que los dementores se irán en cuanto lo hagan.

El otro mago bufa.

-Esto es culpa de los Potter-escupe el apellido como si fuera veneno mocoso siempre causa problemas, y esa niña acabará mal, ya te lo digo. Todos en Slytherin acaban trabajando para alguien como Grindelwald o el Innombrable.

¿Morgana estaba en Slytherin? Oh, James tendría un ataque de estar vivo. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría sido divertido imaginarse el rostro de su amigo al recibir las noticias.

-¿Qué tienen que ver esos niños en todo esto?-le pregunta Earnest, claramente confuso.

-Pues que Black irá tras ellos para terminar lo que Ya-Sabes-Quien comenzó.

El primer mago lo ve y le da una patada en las costillas. Canuto deja escapar un quejido.

-¡Fuera! ¡Bicho sarnoso!

Canuto se aleja, ignorando el dolor en su costado.

¡Dementores! ¡Dementores en Hogwarts! Solo el recuerdo de las criaturas hace que un miedo sobrecogedor lo invada, pero se obliga a pensar en James y Lily, en Harry y Morgana, y en Peter, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que ambos.

Decidido, hace caso omiso a su hambre y marcha al norte.

* * *

 **9 de Octubre, 1993**

Cauteloso, Canuto merodea por Hogsmeade, buscando a su ahijado y a su hermana, pero no logra verlos.

Se esconde detrás de una tienda de ropa que no estaba ahí en sus días de estudios y escucha a un grupo de Slytherins que pasa por su lado. Parecen estar peleando.

-¿En donde esta Potter, Greengrass?-pregunta una voz nasal fuera de la tienda.

Al escuchar el nombre, Canuto se acerca lentamente, distinguiendo a un grupo de serpientes. Una chica con cara de pug y corto cabello castaño, junto con otras dos brutas, se para frente a una chica rubia. Junto a la rubia, otra chica con largo cabello oscuro y tres chicos. Uno con cabello platinado, otro castaño, y otro casi rapado, más alto que los demás. Es lo único que puede distinguir del segundo grupo, que le da la espalda.

-Piérdete, Parkinson-responde la rubia, tomando un paso hasta quedar nariz con nariz contra la cara de pug.

Cara de pug sonríe, y Canuto no puede evitar pensar que se vería mejor si no mostrara sus dientes.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Los muggle no la dejan venir? ¿O tiene demasiado miedo de los dementores? -detrás de ella, las dos brutas ríen como si cara de pug fuera una comediante.

-Vamos, Pansy-dice la castaña, su tono mucho más afable que él de la rubia -Podemos llevarnos bien.

Cara de pug, Pansy, la mira de manera despectiva.

-Nadie te está hablando, asquerosa mestiza.

-Ya vete, Pansy ¿No te has avergonzado lo suficiente?-pregunta el chico de piel oscura.

Pansy finge inocencia.

-¿Qué? Yo me preocupo por Potter. De verdad, luego de lo que sucedió en la clase de Lupin con el boggart, solo quiero asegurarme de que se encuentre bien.

El grupo de cinco se tensó, pero Pansy siguió hablando, de repente poniendo un acto muy malo.

-Imagino que no sigue llorando por lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Digo, creo que solo intenta llamar la atención. Después de todo, no eran cadáveres de verdad…

-¡Basta!-le gritó la rubia, yendo por su varita.

-...sus asquerosos padres ya son abono.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera sacar su varita, Canuto pegó un salto, cerrando la mandíbula alrededor de la pantorrilla de cara de pug.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡QUÍTENMELO!

Las compinches de cara de pug se alejan corriendo, pero los otros Slytherin se quedan, riendo a carcajadas.

Canuto no suelta la pierna, esperando que se le infecte.

¡Esa pequeña…!

¿Cómo se atrevía? Gruñendo, enterró sus dientes aún más, sintiendo el hueso debajo. Un poco más, solo un poco más.

-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Lupin!

Como un rayo, Canuto afloja la mandíbula y se aleja de cara de pug, corriendo en la dirección por la que vino a toda velocidad.

Se maldice por dentro. Correr era una mala idea. Se supone que debe guardar energía; no sabe cuándo podrá comer de nuevo.

Se detiene del otro lado del pueblo, y no hay señales de Remus, lo que es bueno.

* * *

 **-¡** Oye, Fido!

Canuto se levanta alerta. A pesar del riesgo, no se atrevió a alejarse de Hogsmeade, esperando escuchar más sobre Harry o Morgana, o Remus.

¿Remus? ¿Profesor? Era una gran noticia, se alegraba por su amigo. Sabía lo difícil que era encontrar trabajo con su condición, ¿encontrar uno con un buen horario, salario decente, estable y confiable? Prácticamente imposible.

Mirando a su alrededor, ve a una chica rubia acercándose. Sospecha que es la de antes, y aunque se queda quieto, su cuerpo está tenso, listo para correr.

-Tranquilo-le dice la rubia, su mano yendo a su bolso.

Canuto la mira de arriba a abajo, y llega a la conclusión de que es una purasangre. Sus ropas son muy finas, su apariencia prístina; no puede encontrar un defecto en ella.

Su mano vuelve a salir del bolso, de donde saca un trozo de carne envuelto. Sabe que es carne porque puede olerlo. Se le hace agua la boca.

La rubia se acerca a él, sacando la carne del envoltorio y tirándosela suavemente, siempre manteniendo la distancia.

Canuto le entierra los dientes, y si pudiera gemir, lo haría.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que probó carne, y carne fresca, de la buena, no era más que una leyenda desde que fue enviado a Azkaban.

La rubia toma asiento a su lado, usando su bolso como almohadón. Por instinto, le gruñe, dispuesto a morderla si amenazaba con quitarle la carne, pero la rubia rueda los ojos.

-Por favor, no seas mal agradecido-le dice.

Canuto continúa comiendo, manteniendo un ojo en la carne y otro en ella. La rubia se observa las uñas, suspirando de tanto en tanto.

-Me llamo Daphne-le dice de repente -.Y solo quería agradecerte por morder a Parkinson. Se lo merecía. Siempre está molestando a Morgan.

La rubia, Daphne, suspira una vez más, mirando al cielo gris.

-¿Sabes? Me preocupo por esa imbécil-le dice vez que mencionan a sus padres, se larga a llorar. ¡Es peor que Myrtle la Llorona!

Canuto traga un trozo de carne sin masticarlo y se sienta, escuchando atento.

-Y el otro día, en clase de defensa, el profesor Lupin nos hizo enfrentarnos a un boggart-continúa, llevándose las rodillas al pecho iba bien, pero luego le tocó a Morgan.

Se pasa un dedo por la nariz.

-Las lombrices que asustan a Tracey se transformaron en sus padres, y estaban muertos-Daphne baja la mirada un ataque de pánico en medio de la clase. El profesor Lupin tuvo que ponerse entre ella y el boggart, y también tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería. La sedaron y todo, para que se calmara.

Canuto lloriquea, presionando su nariz contra el costado de la rubia.

-¡Ew, no! ¡Estás sucio! ¿Me acabas de bufar?-Daphne le entrecierra los ojos, pero parece un poco más animada. Con una expresión que dejaba entrever que luego se arrepentiría, le rasca detrás de las orejas por escucharme, Fido, aunque me agradarías más si me pudieras dar un consejo.

Canuto gruñe a modo juguetón, y luego ladra una vez.

-Matar a Parkinson no es una opción.

El perreo se queja y Daphne sonríe, levantándose y tomando su bolso, limpiándolo con la mano antes de colgarlo de su hombro.

-Bueno, bon apetit.

* * *

 **31 de Octubre, 1993**

Canuto logra meterse al colegio, y merodea por el Bosque Prohibido, esperando a que caiga la noche.

Encuentra un compañero confiable en Crookshanks, un feo gato, quien le va a ayudar a entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Tiene que tener cuidado de las criaturas del bosque, y tiene que tener cuidado de Hagrid y su perro. No quiere arriesgarse a ir a la Casa de los Gritos, por miedo a que Remus reconozca su esencia durante una de sus transformaciones, pero comienza a considerar que sería lo mejor. Está cansado de saltar a cada sonido.

El sonido de llanto le llama la atención, y Canuto lo sigue, olfateando por algún aroma conocido.

Saliendo de entre los arbustos, ve a Morgana arrodillada sobre la tierra, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y una mano contra su pecho, cerrándose en un puño alrededor de la tela de su chamarra. Está hiperventilando, y Canuto recuerda lo que la tal Daphne dijo, sobre Morgana teniendo un ataque de pánico en medio de la clase de Remus, y teniendo que ser sedada.

Lloriqueando ante su tristeza, se acerca a ella. Morgana levanta la mirada, y Canuto casi se cae sobre sus patas traseras. Sus ojos son casi idénticos a los de Lily, lo que lo toma por sorpresa. Los de Morgana se ven mucho más tristes, mucho más apagados que los de su madre, y Canuto lloriquea de nuevo, deseando ser el que cargue con su dolor.

 _Solo tiene trece-_ susurra una voz dentro de su cabeza -. _Solo tiene trece. No debería tener esa mirada._

Morgana le ofrece una mano y él se acerca, olfateando los dedos y luego pasándole la lengua. No puede evitarlo; en ocasiones, sus instintos animales son más fuertes que los humanos.

Morgana lanza una risita, un sonido que le recuerda al dulce cantar de cascabeles, y Canuto vuelve a lloriquear, intentando preguntarle que le aflige.

También quiere preguntar si tiene que morder a alguien.

-No es nada-le dice, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas estoy acostumbrada.

Canuto se siente mal por ella. No debería estar acostumbrada. Se acerca a ella, y Morgana lo abraza.

Huele a jazmines, y la calidez de su cuerpo es bienvenida luego de semanas durmiendo a la intemperie escocesa.

Su abrazo es agradable y le sube el ánimo. Se aleja de ella con renovado vigor y le lame el rostro, deshaciéndose de sus lágrimas.

-¡Ay! ¡Asqueroso!

Estaba riendo, y era el sonido más dulce que había escuchado en más de una década. Su cola se sacude.

-¿Quieres jugar?

James no le dejaría olvidarlo de poder verlo, pero ladra, dándole su confirmación.

Morgana toma una vara y se la enseña. Hace un amague, pero Canuto no se mueve.

Tira la vara y él sale corriendo detrás de esta, desesperado por conseguirla y presentársela de nuevo.

Vuelve sintiéndose fanfarrón, y la deja a sus pies, esperando que el juego continúe.

-¡Ah! ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo un pastel de calabaza aquí.

La pregunta es espontánea, pero Morgana se dirige hacia su bolso y Canuto la sigue ladrando. ¿Qué si tenía hambre? ¡Estaba famélico!

Morgana saca el pastel y se lo ofrece, y Canuto casi le come la mano en su apuro por quitárselo.

-Aguamenti-dice ella, impresionandolo.

Ese encantamiento era muy avanzado. Se requería gran destreza tanto en encantamientos como en transfiguración.

Aunque es hija de James y Lily, por lo que no debería sorprenderle que pueda conjurar agua a esa edad.

De seguro Minne la adora.

Le deja el pequeño tarro improvisado en el suelo y Canuto entierra el rostro, disfrutando el agua limpia por primera vez en...no está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha sido.

Cuando su sed es saciada, se voltea hacia ella. Lo mira con tristeza y Canuto se acerca, descansando su cabeza sobre su regazo y dándose la vuelta, pidiendo silencioso que le rascara el vientre.

Morgana obedece con una sonrisa suave en su pálido rostro.

-Me pregunto si mamá y papá me dejarían tener una mascota-se pregunta ella en voz alta. Se vuelve a sentar derecho ante la mención de James y Lily, y la expresión de su hija se ensombrece án muertos, verás, así que no se que dirían.

Sus ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas, pero Canuto no sabe qué hacer para alegrarle el día.

Morgana le pasa una mano por el rostro, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas.

-¿Morgan?

Canuto pega un salto, Morgan mira en dirección opuesta, y él corre hasta ocultarse detrás de un grueso tronco.

Remus Lupin aparece detrás de un árbol. Se ve terrible, y Canuto se pregunta qué tan mal la pasó esos últimos doce años.

Remus mira alrededor, como si sospechara que él está ahí.

-La señorita Davis vino a verme; dijo que te fuiste muy molesta. Come, te ayudará.

Le ofrece un trozo de chocolate, y la chica no duda en aceptarlo.

-No fue nada. Solo un incidente estúpido.

Canuto quiere mostrar su desacuerdo, pero permanece en silencio. Sabe que Remus tampoco le cree, pero no lo muestra.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no discutimos ese estúpido incidente en mi oficina?

Remus con oficina. Sí lograba convencerlo de su inocencia, lo molestaría hasta la tumba.

-¿Habrá más chocolate?-pregunta Morgana, probando que la decisión de sus padres de hacer a Remus su padrino fue más que acertada.

Remus ríe suavemente, extendiendo un brazo. Morgana toma su bolso y comienzan a caminar.

-Sí, chocolate y té. Vamos antes de que llueva.

Coloca una mano sobre su hombro, guiándola de regreso al castillo.

Sirius vuelve a quedarse solo, su única compañía los pájaros que cantan en los árboles.

La soledad que lo invade es más pesada.

* * *

 **23 de Junio, 1994**

Harry y su amiga, Hermione, lo sacan de la torre en un hipogrifo.

James estaría orgulloso. Lily tendría canas verdes.

Buckbeak aterriza en el techo de la torre, y Harry y Hermione se bajan de un salto.

-Será mejor que escapes rápido, Sirius-le dice Harry con la respiración entrecortada tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Descubrirán tu huida.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?-le pregunta con urgencia, recordando como la chica se golpeó contra una gran roca al saltar fuera del camino de Remus.

-Está mejor. Se rompió la clavícula, pero la enfermera ya la arregló. No quise que viniera, pero manda saludos-le responde Harry sin tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¿Y tu amigo? Ron.

-Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que curará. ¡Rápido, vete!

Sirius se lo queda mirando, la emoción invadiendo su ser.

-¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

-¡VETE!-le gritan ambos chicos, y Sirius no puede evitar compararlos con James y Lily en los viejos tiempos, siempre regañándolo.

Le da la vuelta a Buckbeak.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre!

Presiona los flancos del hipogrifo con los talones y se eleva en el cielo.

Con una última mirada hacia Harry y Hermione, Sirius se aleja, saboreando el primer bocado de la libertad.

* * *

 **2 de Julio, 1994**

La libertad daba asco.

Era más cautivo que cuando estuvo en Azkaban, y también pasaba más necesidades que en ese entonces.

El año escolar llega a su fin y de alguna manera, Remus lo encuentra. Su amigo renunció a su puesto de trabajo cuando noticias de su problemita peludo se esparcieron.

 _Debió haber sido Quejicus-_ piensa Sirius con amargura, mientras Remus enciende el fuego para hacer té.

No puede quedarse con él por mucho tiempo, lo sabe, pero lo ha extrañado. Es el único amigo que le queda y han pasado doce años.

A pesar de la urgencia que siente por salir y caminar por las calles como un hombre normal, se queda dentro de la modesta casa. Evita las ventanas, y de ser absolutamente necesario, se transforma en Canuto.

La primera noche toma un largo baño en la vieja bañera de los Lupin, y no puede evitar sentirse apenado cuando al salir, nota que el agua se ha puesto negra.

Se afeita y, con tijerazos impacientes, también se corta el cabello hasta los hombros.

Cuando asoma a la cocina, Remus sonríe.

-Ya hueles como vivo.

-Cállate, Lunático-le espeta, pero por dentro está feliz de nuevo. Tan feliz como ese breve momento fuera de Hogwarts, cuando Harry y Morgana aceptaron mudarse con él.

Vé que Remus lee algo de un trozo de pergamino y se acerca. Una lechuza se apareció esa mañana al alba, y Lunático se la pasaba re-leyéndola.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Te conseguiste novia finalmente?-le pregunta, tomando la carta de la mesa de madera.

Remus suspira, como si ya estuviera cansado de su presencia, pero entonces niega con la cabeza, y una pequeña sonrisa agracia su rostro cansado.

-Difícilmente. Es de Morgan-le dice, pasándole una taza y tomando un sorbo de la suya que le voy a mandar un permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Imagino que Dumbledore lo aceptará.

-Buena idea. Ese asqueroso Dursley no se la firmó el verano pasado, dudo que lo haga este.

Pensar en los mellizos atrapados con sus tíos le hacía hervir la sangre. Toma un gran sorbo de su té, pero no se queja cuando el líquido le quema la garganta.

-Pudiste llevarlos contigo-dice sin pensar, sin intención -.O al menos a ella.

Remus se pasa una mano por la frente con pesadumbre.

-¿Qué podría haber hecho, Sirius? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir un empleo siendo lo que soy? Con los Dursley están más seguros.

La imagen de los mellizos solos, en medio de la noche, Harry contando monedas para viajar a Londres y Morgan llorando, queda grabada a fuego en su mente; y a pesar de que en el fondo sabe que Remus tiene razón, no puede evitar el rencor que siente.

Al menos con Remus, habrían sido amados.

Se quedan en silencio, tomando su té, mirando alrededor de la antigua casa.

-Lamento lo de tus padres-dice Sirius finalmente, luego de varios minutos de quietud.

-Ya no están sufriendo-Remus acepta las condolencias lo de los tuyos.

Sirius bufa.

-Nadie los va a extrañar. Lo único que lamento es que Walburga murió estática, creyendo que estaba del lado de Voldemort.

Remus mira a su taza, y Sirius sabe que es lo que va a decir.

-No te sientas culpable, Lunático-le dice de manera brusca pero sincera fue inteligente por una vez y jugó bien sus cartas. Es normal que lo hayas creído.

Remus quiere insistir, pero Sirius se levanta de golpe.

-Bueno, ¿dónde voy a dormir? Hace años no descanso sobre algo suave.

* * *

 **20 de Julio, 1994**

La final del Mundial de Quidditch se acerca, y Sirius no puede creer sus ojos cuando lee que Ana (porque su nombre es ridículo, y se rehusaba a llamar a la pobre niña por el) rechazó una invitación para en su lugar pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

-James se retuerce en su tumba-dice, y Remus rueda los ojos.

-No a todos les gusta el Quidditch, Canuto.

-¡Pero es una Potter!

-Es hija de Lily, no es gran sorpresa.

-¡Pero es la final del Mundial, Lunático!-le insiste.

-Habrá otra en cuatro años-Remus le quita importancia con un ademán de la mano ás, va a pasar esos días con sus amigos. Le hará bien verlos.

-¡Pero es la final! ¡Dame esa pluma!

-¡Sirius, no!

Pero el ex-convicto se acerca e intenta arrebatarle la pluma de las manos. Forcejean por un rato, hasta que finalmente se la quita.

Remus no se rinde, persiguiéndolo a través de la casa mientras él escribe. Le recomienda una marca de pinturas para una bromilla a Quejicus, y apenas cuando va a comenzar con su discurso sobre porque no debía perderse el mundial, Remus le vuelve a quitar el pergamino.

Una esquina se rompe, y el licántropo lo mira de manera acusatoria.

-Deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza. Ya es suficiente con Harry metiéndose en problemas a cada paso que da.

-Vivir un poco no le va a hacer mal-dice él.

-Sirius…

-Si, lo digo en Serius.

-Un día de estos, voy a matarte.

* * *

 **15 de Agosto, 1994**

En medio de la noche, Sirius re-lee las cartas de Ana. No puede dormir, pues James, Lily, Peter y Azkaban plagan sus sueños, por lo que camina alrededor de la casa tan sigiloso como puede para no despertar a Remus.

Encontró las cartas guardadas meticulosamente en una vieja caja de zapatos. No le sorprende que Remus no las tire, parece haberse encariñado con la niña.

 _¿Qué esperabas? Es su ahijada. No la veía desde que era una bebé._

-Buen punto, consciencia.

Hablar en voz alta era un hábito ganado en Azkaban. Sin visitas de ningún tipo, no tenía con quien hablar, por lo que tomó la decisión, consciente, de hablar consigo mismo.

La voz se llamaba Agatha.

Pasa de una carta a otra, sonriendo suavemente. En algunas oraciones, se notaba que era la hija de James:

" _Harry no quiere prestarme nada porque "Él es el mayor", pero le quité el mapa mientras dormía y lo guardé en un lugar seguro. Todavía no se para que lo voy a usar. Pensaba en robar la ropa interior de McGonagall y esconderla en el baúl de Pansy Parkinson."_

En otras, era hija de Lily:

" _Me encantó el libro de Transfiguración que me mandaron, ya voy por la mitad y decidí que quiero ser una animagi."_

Se preocupa por ella. Aunque no la conoce muy bien, ni a su hermano, ella parece la más sensible de los dos, en especial cuando se trata de sus padres.

Recuerda a esa cara de pug hablando sobre el boggart; todavía no se atreve a preguntarle a Remus por eso, pero es un pequeño alivio que Ana tenga amigos como esa chica Daphne, quien se veía lista para saltar sobre la cara de pug, o esa tal señorita Davis, quien envió a Remus en Halloween.

Tiene un mal presentimiento, y solo espera que los mellizos sean lo suficientemente fuertes.

* * *

 **3 de Noviembre, 1994**

Remus y Sirius reciben una pequeña carta.

Ana y Harry van a ser parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Remus se queda de piedra al leer la noticia, y Sirius se quiere arrancar los pelos de la cabeza.

Debería transformarse. Debería transformarse y sacar a esos dos del colegio, pero sabe que no puede. Los mortífagos aparecieron en la final de Quidditch, y los dementores lo buscan. Están más seguros donde Dumbledore pueda verlos.

Siente una inmensa impotencia mientras lee, una y otra vez, las palabras asustadas de Ana, la irregularidad de su caligrafía evidencia del terror que la pobre debía estar sintiendo.

Su corazón se rompe por ella.

Esa noche, se va a dormir con la imagen de la hija de James llorando desconsolada en el bosque, y él no puede alcanzarla, sin importar cuánto corra.

* * *

 **5 de Noviembre, 1994**

Ya no puede quedarse con Remus. Es demasiado arriesgado.

Con gran pesar, le deja una pequeña nota, se transforma, y huye al refugio de la noche.

* * *

 **29 de Julio, 1995**

Cuando vuelve a verla, tiene que mirarla dos veces.

Detrás, Harry saluda a los miembros de la Orden, y Ana se acerca a él con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas rosa. Lleva puesta una simple camiseta a cuadros que lleva abierta, debajo la cual puede ver una camiseta prili que abraza sus nuevas curvas con vagancia. Sus shorts son de jean, y tienen bordados dos estrellas: una rosa y otra roja. Sus converse están algo sucias.

También lleva el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo (aunque eso no le ayuda a que su melena parezca dócil), dejando expuesto un delicado cuello blanco, perlado por una fina capa de sudor.

-Hola, Sirius-su voz también ha cambiado, está seguro, a pesar de que solo habló con ella en un par de ocasiones, dos años atrás.

Lo mira, expectante e insegura, y Sirius se esfuerza por sonreír, extendiendo sus brazos.

Ana lo abraza gustosa y él traga, forzándose a no tomar nota de sus curvas bajo sus manos.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunta, soltandolo lentamente.

Casi de inmediato, Sirius extraña su intoxicante aroma.

-Estaría mejor si me dieran algo que hacer-le responde, llevándose una mano al pequeño reloj de bolsillo que llevaba dentro del chaleco.

Ana lo mira con simpatía.

-Es por tu bien-intenta razonar, y él asiente impaciente.

-Sí, sí, como sea. No significa que me guste.

-Escribes de la misma manera que hablas-le dice, la simpatía abriendo paso a una divertida resignación.

Sirius mantenía una correspondencia irregular con ambos, aunque por alguna razón, prefería tomar el riesgo de escribirles por separado.

No puede responderle, porque ve algo detrás de él y sus ojos brillan como las estrellas.

-¡Tío Remus!

Pasa a su alrededor, su brazo rozando el suyo, y Sirius se da vuelta a tiempo de verla saltando a los brazos de Lunático, una risa encantada emanando de ella, inundando la casa con vida.

Sirius traga. Le molesta que reciba a Remus con tanto entusiasmo.

No, no. Está siendo ridículo.

Sigue a Harry dentro de la cocina, pero todavía puede escuchar como Ana le cuenta a su padrino sobre cómo hizo que Dudley creyera que estaba siendo poseído.

Definitivamente, el retoño de James.

* * *

 **2 de Agosto, 1995**

A primera hora, Ana entra a su habitación luego de tocar.

Sirius apenas se estaba levantando. Desde que los Weasley comenzaron a quedarse en la vieja casa de sus padres, el pelinegro tuvo que aprender a levantarse temprano y a disimular sus hábitos.

Patear las botellas de alcohol vacías debajo de la cama no fue una buena idea. Molly las descubrió el segundo día, y lo regañó tanto que acabó sintiéndose como un niño de nuevo.

A pesar de eso, siguió dando sorbos aquí y allá; sólo dejó de beber cuando se enteró de que los mellizos se estarían quedando con él. Era difícil, pero cada vez que amenazaba con llevarse la botella a los labios, pensaba en Ana y Harry, y lo decepcionados que estarían de verlo en ese estado.

Le duele la cabeza, y cree sentir los indicios de una fiebre, pero le dice a Ana que pase, y su día se alegra considerablemente cuando lo primero que ve es su brillante sonrisa.

Le dice que necesita su opinión. Va a acompañar a Harry al Wizengamot, pero no está segura de si su atuendo es el adecuado.

Sirius le da una mirada contemplativa. El vestido era sencillo, inocente. Lila, no muy corto ni muy largo, con una gruesa cinta negra alrededor de la cintura. Sus zapatos también eran negros, y por la forma en que no dejaba de mover los pies adivinó que no acostumbraba a llevarlos. Su cabello volvía a estar recogido, pero no se permitió mirar su cuello.

Da una vuelta para que vea el vestido desde diferentes ángulos.

-Si no supiera mejor, diría que eres una respetable sangre pura.

-Perfecto.

La ve mirando alrededor, y señala a un póster de una mujer en bikini.

-Cuanta clase-le dice burlona.

-Tuve mis momentos-le responde, guiñandole un ojo y ella sonríe todo un Casanova en mi época.

Ana toma asiento a su lado sobre la cama y se inclina, apoyando las manos detrás de sí.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

Sirius la mira, notando que su expresión es tan divertida como su tono.

-Oh, en serio. Las chicas no resistían mi encanto.

Algo en los ojos de Ana cambia, y momentáneamente, se siente nervioso.

Ríe.

-Me lo imagino.

-¡Es verdad!

Ana ladea la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello. La curva era exquisita. Mientras meditaba hacía un pequeño puchero, y Sirius se preguntó qué sucedería si se estiraba y tomaba sus apetitosos labios entre sus dientes.

Ella aparta la mirada primero, y Sirius se aclara la garganta.

Ana cambia el tema, mostrándose preocupada por su hermano y lo que sucederá si el veredicto no es a su favor. Sirius intenta consolarla, pero él también está nervioso.

La atrae a su lado y ella va con soltura, y cuando le pincha la nariz lo llama "Insufrible".

Luego de unos momentos en silencio, Ana se levanta, alisándose el vestido. Se despide de él y promete intentar traerle algo de afuera.

Sirius abre la boca sin pensar, a punto de decirle que necesita a alguien con quien quitarse las ganas, pero se detiene, horrorizado.

¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle algo así?

Ana no parece notarlo, y con un último beso en la mejilla se va, cerrando la puerta sin cuidado.

* * *

 **15 de Agosto, 1995**

Da vueltas en la cama, pero no puede encontrar una posición cómoda. Tiene demasiada energía y no hay forma de gastarla.

Siente que va a explotar.

-Pst. Sirius, ¿estás despierto? ¿Puedo pasar?

Es Ana.

Se pregunta qué hace levantada a esa hora.

-S-sí, adelante.

Se endereza en su vieja cama y Ana abre la puerta. Lleva puesto su pijama. Una vieja camiseta que debió pertenecer a su primo y unos shorts holgados.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-le pregunta, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y acercándose a él.

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo.

-Tuve una pesadilla-le dice, y luego de un momento de duda se sienta frente a él sobre la cama -.Ví la luz y pensé en ver si estabas bien.

Su preocupación, tan casual pero sincera, le entibia el corazón.

Sirius mira a la lámpara. Las pocas veces que concilia el sueño, es con la luz encendida. Ya no puede dormir a oscuras, su mente lo traiciona y le hace pensar que los dementores merodean sobre su cabeza, esperando el segundo en que baje la guardia para robarle el alma.

-Insomnio-responde él.

A veces ve a James, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo mientras un rayo de luz verde lo atraviesa.

La luz verde de su alucinación se solidifica. Ana lo mira fijamente, como si esperara que continuara hablando.

La chica levanta la mano y Sirius se tensa, aunque sabe que no le hará daño. Su toque es suave y sutil, sus dedos trazando el contorno de su ojo, justo donde sabe están sus ojeras. Se muerde el labio, y los ojos tormentosos de Sirius se desvían a ellos. Son de un atractivo rosa, y puede ver que se ha lastimado de tanto morderse. La piel está rota en el labio inferior, pero aún así le parecen atractivos.

Sus dientes liberan el labio, y estos se mueven, pero él no entiende lo que pregunta.

Duda, y entonces sus dedos continúan, pasando por su áspera mejilla, hacia su aún más áspera barba.

-¿También tienes pesadillas?-repite su pregunta.

Sirius suspira, su mano encerrándose alrededor de la suya. La tiene tan áspera, que casi teme lastimarla. Cuando comienza a maniobrar, piensa que el toque le debe resultar desagradable, pero mueve los dedos hasta poder devolverle el agarre.

-No tienes que preocuparte-le dice, ante lo que ella bufa, rodando los ojos.

Un mechón de cabello, algo más corto que el resto, se atraviesa sobre su rostro.

-No, pero lo hago-es su respuesta , creo que necesitas hablar con alguien.

-¿Ah, sí?-le pregunta, de repente se siente amargado -.¿Con quién? ¿Remus? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Contigo?-le da una mirada dolida cuando hace la última pregunta, como si la idea de que pudiera confiar en ella fuera ridícula. El hombre se siente culpable, pero continúa hay nadie que pueda entender cómo es ese lugar.

Ella mira a su mesa de luz por un momento, donde un viejo libro sobre dragones descansa lleno de polvo, probablemente arruinado por la humedad.

Era una pena. Era un ejemplar costoso.

-Tal vez un profesional.

-¿Quieres tirarme dentro de un loquero para muggles? Ellos también me buscan, y dudo que puedan ayudarme.

-Podrías escribir lo que sientes. Quémalo luego si quieres, pero al menos sácate eso de adentro.

-¡Basta! ¡Nada puede ayudarme!

Lo mira con ojos húmedos, y Sirius se arrepiente al instante. No debió alzar la voz.

-No me hables así-le dice con dureza quiero ayudar.

Se levanta y hace amago de irse, pero Sirius patea las sábanas y va tras ella, tomándola del brazo. No se da vuelta para mirarlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento-le dice, pues por alguna razón le cuesta verla molesta quise hablarte así. Es solo qué,...es...es difícil.

Mueve la cabeza, indicando que está escuchándolo.

Sirius suspira, una voz en su cabeza le urge, diciendo que le cuente.

-Me enviaron a ese lugar sin un juicio, Ana. Supongo que, luego de tantos años sin ser escuchado, ya no se cómo hacerlo yo mismo.

-¿Cómo si nadie quisiera escucharte?-le pregunta.

Sí. Todavía se sentía de esa manera. Los primeros años, cada vez que veía a alguien pasar por su celda, les rogaba un momento, solo uno, para explicar que él nunca traicionaría a sus amigos, para advertir que Pettigrew podía seguir rondando, y que los mellizos necesitaban protección.

Un día, simplemente se rindió; limitándose a acurrucarse en un rincón de su celda, de tanto en tanto cambiando a su forma canina para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, esperando a que su corazón se detuviera.

Parecía estar lejos de detenerse, en especial cuando se veía atrapado bajo el hechizo de su sonrisa.

Una que en esos momentos no estaba recibiendo.

-Yo quiero escucharte-le dice, volteando sobre sus pies para estar frente a él.

Siris se sienta al borde de la cama, y Ana se le acerca lentamente.

-Deberías salir, ser una adolescente. No tienes que preocuparte por un viejo amargado como yo-le dice, sus hombros sacudiéndose en una risa sin humor é con Remus, lo prometo.

Se sienta a su lado, más cerca de lo que es considerado apropiado, pero no quiere moverla. Su calor es reconfortante, el aroma a jazmines como una droga, quitándole peso a su corazón. Se siente más animado con su sola presencia.

-No eres viejo-le dice, intentando no sonreír ás, ¿cómo quieres que sea normal, cuando hay un psicópata sin nariz que quiere matar al idiota de mi hermano?

Sirius sonríe.

-¿Psicópata sin nariz? Cuidado, vendrá por tí.

Ana le devuelve la sonrisa, un divertido deje exasperado brillando en sus ojos.

-Puede intentar.

Coloca una mano sobre la suya. Ella observa las manos con una expresión suave, él observa su rostro, favorecido por la luz de la lámpara.

-No voy a dejar que se te acerque. Ni Voldemort, ni sus seguidores.

-¿Quién te protegerá a tí entonces?-pregunta en voz tan baja, que cree haberlo imaginado.

Sus brillantes ojos encuentran los suyos, y Sirius traga con dificultad.

 _-¡No!-_ se dice a sí mismo- _Es la hija de James. Es veinte años menor._

-No necesito que me protejan.

-Todos necesitan protección-protesta ella con tranquilidad puedo hacerlo. Me refiero a protegerte.

Sus dedos cosquillean, queriendo enterrarse en su cabello y atraer su rostro al suyo.

 _-¡Tiene quince, Sirius! ¡Déjala ir! ¡Deja que sea normal!_

Ana se inclina hacia él, y Sirius no se mueve. No tiene la voluntad suficiente para alejarse.

Sus rostros se encuentran a milímetros de distancia, y Sirius abre la boca. Quiere pedirle que se detenga, explicar que está mal, qué ella es muy joven y la hija de su mejor amigo. Quiere pedirle que se vaya de su habitación y lo deje solo con sus demonios.

En su lugar, abre la boca, se inclina hacia ella con urgencia y la besa.

Ana le responde enseguida, cerrando los ojos y llevándo ambas manos a su cabello, enterrando sus dedos en su melena descuidada.

Siris la rodea con sus brazos y la atrae hacia él, su toque desesperado.

La ha querido desde que puso pie en la casa solo unos quince días atrás. Ocultó sus pensamientos de todos, en especial de Remus, y en privado se regañó a sí mismo. Creyó que tendría la fuerza para reprimir sus deseos, pero Azkaban lo ha hecho un hombre débil, y no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con alguien simplemente porque lo quería, no por una ración extra de comida o agua limpia, o por una fina manta para pasar el invierno.

El toque de Ana es inexperto, pero la chica no es tímida, explorando la piel expuesta con manos amorosas.

Jala de su cintura, y la sorpresa del movimiento hace que jadeé. Sirius aprovecha la oportunidad, permitiendo que su lengua invada su boca y explore el lugar, disfrutando como luego de unos segundos, Morgan le devuelve el gesto dubitativa, y unos segundos más tarde ya tiene la confianza suficiente como para pelear por la dominancia.

Sirius se aleja por un momento. Ella le devuelve la mirada, su cabello aún más despeinado que de costumbre, labios hinchados y ojos oscuros, y continúa su exploración.

Besa su mandíbula, detrás de su oreja (y toma nota de cómo su respiración se vuelve aún más irregular al hacerlo), y baja por su cuello. Morgan se relaja en su agarre, manos todavía en su cuero cabelludo, mientras Sirius explora cada centímetro de piel.

Morgan le jala el cabello y el obedece, encontrando sus labios una vez más, el beso algo torpe en su urgencia. Le jala el dobladillo de su camisa, y él se aleja para quitársela.

Morgan lo empuja y él cae sobre la cama. La chica se sienta sobre sus caderas y las mueve en un lento círculo, un pequeño y delicioso gemido escapando cuando siente que está listo para ella.

Se quita su propia remera, y a Sirius casi le da un ataque al ver que no lleva brasier. La piel es extremadamente pálida. Coloca sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas y lentamente deja que suban, sintiendo la curva de su cintura, el contorno de sus pechos, y envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello.

Se sienta de golpe, besando ambos pechos, y luego eligiendo uno al que torturar, mordiendo un pezón mientras su mano se encarga del otro. Morgan emite un delicioso quejido, sus caderas moviéndose una vez más, y Sirius le gruñe en advertencia. No quiere que se mueva.

Cuando considera que ya la torturó lo bastante, se limita a cambiar de seno, decidiendo que no es justo darle toda su atención a uno.

Morgan se vuelve más atrevida con cada segundo que pasa. Toma sus manos y se las lleva a su trasero. Sirius les da un apretón, gruñendo. Merlín, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan exquisita?

Una de sus manos avanza, y cuando sus dedos rozan su centro gruñe de nuevo. Incluso a través de sus shorts, puede sentir su humedad.

-Sirius, por favor.

Con un "pop", despega su boca de sus pechos y la mira, una sonrisita en la esquina de sus labios.

-¿Por favor, qué?-pregunta, su mano deslizándose bajo sus shorts y bragas, rozando la parte que más anhela en ese momento.

Ella gimotea y mueve las caderas de manera brusca, perdiendo el control.

Es demasiado tentadora para provocar. La toma de la cintura y la da vuelta, acomodándola sobre las sábanas. Toma su varita de la mesa de noche y murmura un encantamiento para que no los escuchen y otro para que no abran la puerta.

Se apresura a quitarse sus pantalones, y puede ver como Morgan traga al ver su miembro erecto. Lo agarra del brazo y lo acomoda sobre ella, besándolo de nuevo.

Sirius quiere tomarse su tiempo, explorar cada milímetro de piel, prepararla, pero el deseo le gana.

Le ayuda a quitarse los shorts y su ropa interior y los tira a través de la habitación.

-¿Alguna vez,...-le pregunta sin aliento -,alguna vez has…?

-No-le interrumpe, impaciente apúrate.

Quiere sonreír ante la demanda.

-¿Segura?

Gruñe frustrada.

-¿Lo harás tú o me las arreglo sola?-pregunta, una de sus manos bajando por su abdomen lentamente.

Se la imagina completamente sola, tocándose a sí misma mientras susurra su nombre.

Se acomoda sobre ella, alineando su miembro contra su cálida entrada. Morgan lo mira expectante, manos a sus costados, acariciándolo suavemente mientras centímetro a centímetro, se entierra en ella.

Puede ver que le incomoda, pues hace una mueca e intenta esconderla. Sirius no se mueve, aunque ¡Merlín, era difícil!.

-Estoy bien-le susurra al oído, una mano alrededor de su omóplato y la otra sobre su cadera, guiándose gentilmente.

Sirius se mueve despacio al principio, dándole tiempo a ajustarse a la nueva sensación.

La mira atento, fascinado por los cambios, por cómo lentamente se relaja, y sus movimientos se ajustan a los suyos.

Acelera el paso, saliendo casi por completo y volviendo a penetrarla con fuerza, hasta que ya no puede seguir. Morgan gime su nombre en voz alta, y lo hace de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

Continúa acelerando. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero de seguro es mucho más de lo que esperaba durar. Se sienta sobre los talones y atrae a Morgan. La pelirroja se acomoda sobre él y sin dudar, toma el control, moviéndose a su propio ritmo.

Sirius observa cómo echa la cabeza hacia atrás, como su cuello se curva, como la piel brilla con el sudor. Su lengua sigue el recorrido de una gota por su cuello, y continúa esparciendo besos húmedos por su clavícula mientras ella se mueve, cada vez más errática.

-S-s-sirius, voy a,...¡Ah!

La sujeta contra su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano libre toma un puñado de su cabello. Está a punto de acabar, pero quiere que ella lo sienta primero.

-Vamos-le alienta, obligándola a mantener contacto visual. Quiere ver su expresión cuando suceda buena chica.

Eso la manda por el precipicio; se estira hacia atrás y con una serie de gimoteos, sus muros se tensan alrededor de su miembro. Sirius la sostiene mientras su cuerpo tiembla, y con unas pocas estocadas más, la sigue por el precipicio.

Morgan se abraza a él mientras acaba, y luego ambos caen sobre la cama, exhaustos pero satisfechos.

Sirius tiene el rostro enterrado en su cuello. A ciegas, busca su varita, y rodando y recostando su espalda sobre el colchón, murmura un rápido encantamiento sobre el abdomen de Ana, para luego dejar que la varita caiga al suelo, repiqueteando un par de veces.

Morgan se acomoda a su lado, una pierna entre las suyas, un brazo a su alrededor, y su mejilla sobre su hombro. Sirius besa su frente, deseando tener un cigarrillo.

Los cubre con las sábanas, y se queda quieto cuando los dedos de Ana recorren sus tatuajes.

La rodea con ambos brazos, temeroso de que alguien intente arrebatársela.

Sus dedos se posan sobre su mandíbula y atrae su mirada. Le da una sonrisa soñolienta, y un casto beso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-no puede evitar preguntar.

Ella asiente, su cabeza debajo de la suya, restregándose como un gato.

Ana suspira contenta, y él no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se esparce por su rostro. Le gustaba verla feliz, y ser la causa era aún mejor.

Se acurruca aún más a su lado, y en un pestañeo, está dormida.

Sirius mira al techo.

Sabe que en la mañana se va a arrepentir. Sabe que Remus, o Molly, o cualquiera, lo mataría si se enterasen. Sabe que James lo mataría de estar vivo, y Lily lo torturaria primero.

Sabe que los siguientes días serán complicados, al menos hasta que Ana vuelva a Hogwarts.

Aún así, la abraza con más fuerza, deseando que la noche no termine.

Mientras se duerme, el aroma a jazmines como una canción de cuna, se sorprende tomando refugio en la oscuridad, pues ese es el único lugar donde pueden estar juntos.

* * *

 **N/A: Esto no termina aquí, gente!**

 **Va a tener más partes. No estoy segura de cuantas, pero tengo más material, solo:**

 **estaba ansiosa por mostrarles.**

 **Tampoco quiero hacer un one-shot de cien páginas.**

 **estaba ansiosa por mostrarles!**

 **No sean tímidos, díganme que piensan! ¿Hay algo en particular que les haya o no gustado? ¿Alguna pequeña escena que quieran ver en el futuro? ¿Algo que creen va a mejorar esta historia?**

 **PD: Tengo sueño y no revisé todo el capítulo. Me disculpo por los errores que vean, no teman señalarlos, y prometo revisar el capítulo apenas pueda.**


	3. Escena Eliminada I

**Sara:** ¡Bien!

 **Nat-Marie:** jeje, yo también, querida lectora :)

* * *

 **Escena Eliminada**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **9 de Noviembre, 1976**

El martes a la tarde, Morgan llegó al aula del profesor Binns con tiempo e intentó tomar asiento al frente.

Por supuesto, Sirius llegó poco después y le hizo la vida imposible para convencerla de sentarse al fondo.

Morgan ya estaba sentada en el pupitre de la fila del medio, justo frente al escritorio del profesor, y cuando vio al pelinegro entrando le hizo una seña con la mano para que se uniera a ella.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y miró alrededor. Tomó asiento al final de la fila.

Algo desprevenida, Morgan se acomodó en su asiento de nuevo, mirando al frente y mordiendo la punta de su pluma.

Tal vez se estaba cansando de su presencia, y por eso no quiso sentarse al frente con ella. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido, con la forma en la que estuvo molestándola debajo de la mesa durante el almuerzo. Se la pasó dándole pataditas, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de tirarle su copa de oro a la cabeza. James estaba sentado a su lado; Sirius tuvo suerte de no haberse equivocado de pierna. Luego de un rato cambió de táctica, su pie acariciando su pantorrilla lentamente. Morgan acabó gruñendo en advertencia, ante lo que Sirius simplemente sonrió de manera inocente, sus ojos brillando en júbilo cuando la bruja subió los pies al banco, sentándose sobre estos.

Notó que Lily, sentada con Marlene y Dorcas a varios metros de distancia, la daba miradas contemplativas de tanto en tanto.

Morgan debía admitir que la extrañaba, pero todavía se sentía ofendida por lo que su amiga había dicho la noche del viernes. Supuso que tendría que esperar a que su culpa por lo que ella había dicho sobrepasara su orgullo.

Sorprendió a todos, incluso a Lily, cuando James dejó de buscarla, prefiriendo en su lugar permanecer cerca de su hermana, sentándose a su lado en pociones y sin permitir que la prefecta se acercara.

De repente, la silla sobre la que se encontraba sentada comenzó a temblar, y Morgan se paró de un salto, a tiempo de ver como volaba a través del aula, casi golpeando a Snape en la cabeza antes de estrellarse contra la pared.

-Ups, lo siento majestad-llamó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Morgan lo miró mal, y el chico se encogió de hombros, señalando el asiento vacante a su lado.

Resoplando, Morgan tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el fondo del aula.

-¿Qué?

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría sentarte conmigo.

-¿Y tú no podías ir hasta el frente?

Le dio una mirada de reojo, tomando el respaldo de la silla con una mano y moviéndola hacia atrás. Morgan no se sentó.

-Sí nos sentamos en el frente, tendremos que comportarnos-le dijo en tono sugestivo.

Morgan se sentó.


	4. Draco 1

**Sara:** ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Nat-Marie:** El día que Sirius crezca, George Martin va a terminar Canción de Hielo y Fuego xD

No se si lo has notado, porque he sido muy sutil al respecto, pero el chico es una reina del drama.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Este One-Shot toma lugar en el universo de LÑQVS

 **Draco I**

 **Reflejos Del Pasado**

 _ **24 de Julio, 1995**_

 _Merlín, quería besarla._

 _Le gustaba ver la genuina sonrisa en su rostro, pero quería borrarla. Las manos le picaban con la urgencia de tomarla de la cintura, pegarla a su cuerpo, atrapar sus labios y no dejarla ir._

 _En su lugar, caminó a su lado, escuchando sin realmente escuchar, mientras hablaba sobre los vecinos de Privet Drive; esos a los cuales no les tenía mucha simpatía._

 _-Siento algo de lástima por el señor Hawthorne. Su esposa espera a que se vaya a trabajar para meter al jardinero dentro de la casa. Es un hombre algo hosco, pero es buena persona y no lo merece. ¿Crees que debería decirle algo?_

 _Se volvió para mirarlo por un momento; enseguida volvió a enfocar su atención en el camino._

 _-No, tienes razón. Supongo que no es mi problema._

 _Draco sonrió de lado, estirando su mano para tomar la de la bruja, quien ni siquiera pestañeó ante el contacto._

 _-Me estoy convirtiendo en tía Petunia._

 _-No digas barbaridades- le reprendió suavemente._

 _Ella le dio una mirada de reojo, la esquina de su boca visible para el chico curvándose de manera tentadora._

 _-Así que sí me estabas prestando atención después de todo. ¿Quién lo diría?_

 _Draco sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rosa, y agradeció a los escasos pasos que debían tomar a través de la oscuridad entre un poste de luz y otro._

 _-No seas así. Siempre te escucho,...la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Pasaron por debajo de un poste, la luz brillando sobre el flamante cabello de la chica. Ésta, yendo unos pasos adelantada pero sin soltar su mano, volteó y le dio otra sonrisa, más grande que la anterior. Sus apenas desiguales orbes verdes brillaban con afecto, y la pureza de los sentimientos que corrían por ellos lo dejó sin aliento._

 _Resistiendo sus impulsos, continuó caminando._

 _Desearía no haber sido un cobarde._

 _Desearía haberla besado._

 _Esa fue una de las últimas veces que la vio de esa manera. Sin preocupaciones, con los hombros ligeros, como si no cargara siquiera una pluma._

 _Fue una de las últimas veces que la vio verdaderamente feliz a causa de algo tan simple como una visita._

 _Y fue la última vez que vio una expresión tan diáfana en su rostro._

* * *

 **2 de Mayo, 1998**

Con un estoico Blaise, el heredero Malfoy hace su sutil entrada. Cuerpos adornan el suelo, obstruyendo el camino. Estudiantes y docentes por igual le devuelven una mirada muerta, o lloran desconsolados, atados de manos y pies y amordazados, esperando su turno como muñeca de trapo.

Draco está seguro de que su cara se pone verde, y hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando ve a Fenrir Greyback sobre una de las hermanas Patil, trozos de carne y piel colgando de entre sus afilados dientes mientras embiste contra el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica. Otro mortífago de poco rango sostiene el rostro de la otra hermana, obligándole a mirar mientras el licántropo se da un festín con la carne de su hermana. Fenrir gruñe cuando acaba y se remueve de la chica. Con una sonrisa retorcida, hace señas al mortífago para que le acerque a la otra. Padma, o al menos Draco cree que es Padma, patalea contra ambos, recuperando la voluntad, pero entre ambos la sostienen, y Fenrir parece querer que esta sufra más, porque no la mata antes de asaltar su virtud.

Blaise lo toma del brazo y le obliga a continuar caminando, pero Draco escucha como Greyback promete al mortífago obtener su turno mientras termina con la otra.

Los Slytherin entran al Gran Comedor, donde los elfos pasean ofreciendo bandejas con aperitivos,temblando tanto que uno pensaría que el peso que sostienen sobre sus cabezas es demasiado. Las risas, todas en diferentes niveles de maniatiquez, llenan el lugar.

El Señor Oscuro se encuentra en el centro, jugando con el cadáver de Potter. Lo tiene atado con lazos negros, y lo mueve de un lado a otro como si se tratase de una marioneta. Draco se pregunta, brevemente, que le hará el resto cuando el Señor Oscuro se aburra.

No quiere saberlo, y se siente aliviado porque al menos no podrán hacerle lo mismo a ella.

Sus padres se sientan en un rincón, ambos tiesos, con los ojos clavados en Potter. Su madre desvía la mirada, y al verlo le hace señas.

Draco no se da cuenta de que se acerca a ella hasta que Blaise lo hace sentarse a su lado.

Su madre toma su mano con tal fuerza que debería doler, pero Draco no siente nada.

Se lleva una mano al pecho, y le resulta extraño encontrarse con un latido firme.

Para alguien tan joven y sano, se siente como si ya estuviera muerto.

* * *

 **8 de Mayo, 1998**

Draco permanece estoico junto a su madre mientras ésta llora silenciosamente. Al otro lado de la mujer, Lucius mira al frente, el rostro tan pálido que el chico se pregunta si va a desmayarse o tal vez, a desplomarse muerto en el lugar. Él asumió que, luego de la "gran" victoria del Señor Tenebroso, sus padres se relajarían, pero parecen más inquietos y perturbados que nunca. El Señor Tenebroso se fue de la Mansión Malfoy, prefiriendo tomar residencia en Hogwarts, la cual se encontraba bajo una minuciosa re-formación. Por lo que escuchaba, el Señor Tenebroso tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en el colegio; tenía un nuevo orden que establecer. El mundo vio como los mortífagos más capacitados descendieron sobre el Palacio de Buckingham en llamaradas negras, como la mitad de la familia fue torturada, humillada y ejecutada en público, mientras que algunos miembros lograron escapar gracias a la rápida acción de algunos aurores y magos y brujas civiles de la opocisión.

El mundo finalmente era consciente de la existencia de la magia e intentaban, inútilmente, escapar del agarre de su nuevo amo. Incontables muggles eran asesinados o secuestrados por minuto a través del Reino Unido, y aunque los otros países se estaban preparando para una invasión, Draco sabía que era inútil. En el resto del mundo, los muggle comenzaron a dar caza a todo ser mágico, provocando represalias o ahuyentando a la única protección de los mortífagos. El mundo se estaba dividiendo a una velocidad alarmante: entre muggles, mortífagos y sombras.

El chico levanta la mirada, notando que el sol, de nuevo, no brillaba. Poniéndose a pensar en ello, llevaba días sin verse. Baja la mirada de nuevo, al ataúd cerrado de tía Bella y bufa suavemente. Que apropiado. No le sorprendería si el sol se rehusaba a salir de nuevo, pues no tenía nada sobre lo que brillar, nada puro y bueno. Eso estaba casi extinto, reemplazado en su lugar por muerte y desesperanza.

Decían que fue la madre de la comadreja Weasley quien mató a tía Bella. Draco no está seguro de si debería extrañarla. Eran familia, sí; tía Bella siempre intentó hacer lo mejor para él, a pesar de lo trastornado y cuestionable de sus métodos. Aún así, será un alivio poder caminar por los tristes pasillos de la mansión sin tener que estar constantemente al pendiente de sus pensamientos. Ahora era libre de encontrar cualquier recoveco en el cual castigarse, atrayendo recuerdos de un par de ojos verdes y una plegaria, una súplica, llamándolo para que acabe con su sufrimiento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se enfoca en el movimiento del ataúd mientras desciende lentamente, uniéndose a cientos más, todos Lestrange, en una bóveda debajo de un mausoleo digno de pesadillas. Un manto dorado brilla a su alrededor.

 _-Tía Bella odiaba todo lo que brilla-_ piensa Draco, ocultando la sonrisa irónica al ver el encantamiento protector tomando efecto. Su tía escupiría sobre la madera de poder verlo.

La mano de su madre cae sobre su brazo en ese momento, y Draco no tarda en voltearse, recordando que es mejor ser el pilar con el que su madre pueda contar en esos momentos.

Rodeándola con ambos brazos, Draco ve como un gran rectángulo de piedra oculta el ataúd de vista para siempre.

Ya tendría tiempo para desahogarse.

* * *

 **5 de Junio, 1998**

La celebración de su décimo octavo cumpleaños viene con una noticia: es hora de encontrarle una esposa. Es el único heredero Malfoy (y Black, ahora que tía Bella está muerta), y es imperativo que la línea no se extinga.

Al menos eso dice el Señor Tenebroso. Draco asiente mientras su padre asegura a su amo que le encontrarán una jovencita respetable.

Los Parkinson son considerados, pero su madre decide que Pansy es demasiado "poca cosa" para la familia.

También los Bulstrode, pero madre vuelve a negarse, diciendo que un toro es más atractivo que Millicent.

Aprensivos, los Greengrass ofrecen a su hija, Astoria. Sus padres se muestran reacios, pues todo mundo sabe que la mayor, Daphne, está desaparecida. Nadie sabe de ella, ni de Theo Nott, ni Tracey Davis, pero se especula que los tres han huído con los miembros de la Orden.

Draco no lo duda, pero no da voz a sus pensamientos, y los únicos esfuerzos que hace esos días son para ocultar a los mismos, al menos todos los que tengan relación a _ella._

Eso no le impide que invadir sus sueños. Algunas noches la ve: otras la escucha, gritando por piedad, pidiéndole ayuda. Cuando despierta sobresaltado y cubierto en sudor, todavía ve el reflejo verde de sus ojos.

Una noche la ve, sentada en el sillón color musgo que tiene en el rincón de su habitación. Lleva un largo camisón blanco, prístino, pero su piel está cubierta en moretones y sangre, su cabello revuelto y lleno de ramitas, y lo mira fijamente, carente de vida.

Draco le grita, le ordena que se largue, pero Morgan no se mueve; se queda ahí, sentada recta, con ambas manos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza ladeada.

Su madre, quien ha tomado la costumbre de dormir en el diván bajo la ventana para cuidar de él, lo sacude con violencia. Draco la mira desorientado; luego mira de regreso al rincón.

No hay nadie.

Luego de esa noche, insiste en que alguien lo acompañe a todos lados. Usualmente, madre insiste en hacerlo, pero de verse incapaz, un elfo toma su lugar.

Draco no explica el porqué, pues no se atreve. ¿Creerían que se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Acaso él mismo se creía loco?

No lo sabe, pero teme volver a encontrarla, por lo que se rehúsa a merodear solo por la mansión.

Apura el paso por el mórbido pasillo, lleno de retratos y paisajes de la misma naturaleza, porque se siente observado.

Cuando entra al comedor, donde sus padres esperan a la mesa, se detiene de golpe, respirando con alivio.

Sus padres no hacen preguntas respecto a su extraño comportamiento, pues esa es la costumbre de la casa. Si no se da voz al problema, entonces no está ahí.

Draco toma asiento, y su madre no desperdicia tiempo en informarle que el Señor Tenebroso ha aceptado la oferta de los Greengrass.

-A modo de pago por los crímenes de la hija mayor-dice Lucius, quien ha reunido las fuerzas suficientes para esbozar una muy buena practicada mueca de disgusto ante la mención de Daphne.

Draco no dice nada, ni hace un gesto de reconocimiento ante la noticia y unos segundos más tarde, su padre vuelve a perder toda vivacidad.

Se lleva unos frijoles a la boca, pensando en que lo único que conseguirán los Greengrass es una hija desertora, y otra desdichada.

* * *

 **22 de Junio, 1998**

Los pasos retumban por el largo pasillo de techo abovedado, ninguno al mismo tiempo que otro. Las sombras se extienden como las de gigantes, a modo de compensación por los despreciables seres que reflejaban.

A pesar de que ya es verano, el lugar está gélido, como si estuviera desprovisto de vida.

Draco intenta detener el escalofrío que se abre paso, subiendo por su espalda y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo más vacío de lo que estaba.

Los muggle los ven venir, y con alarma y temor, alzan las armas. El rubio levanta la varita y apunta al de la derecha.

-Avada Kedavra.

Ambos caen al piso, una milésima de segundo separando el momento de sus últimos respiros. El chico hace un esfuerzo extra por no mirar al suelo.

Delante de él, Rabastan abre la puerta con un innecesario " _¡Bombarda!"_. Los mortífagos entran a la habitación con paso animado, mientras más guardias toman posiciones y los adultos tomaban a los niños, escudándolos con sus cuerpos.

Draco vuelve a alzar la varita a tiempo de crear un escudo. Las balas pegan en este y rebotan, derribando a tres hombres.

Tragando su propia bilis, no hace nada cuando Yaxley apunta su varita al aterrado rostro del príncipe, sonriendo de manera macabra mientras una luz verde se reflejaba en su rostro. El sonido del cuerpo tocando el suelo le provoca apartar la mirada, tomando a ciegas el brazo libre de la reina, con mucha más gentileza y consideración que su tío.

Detrás de él, algunos mortífagos se divierten con los guardias, mientras el resto toma a los miembros de la familia y los arrastraban detrás.

Luego de salir al pasillo, desaparecen sin preámbulos, acostumbrados al extraño jaleo del ombligo.

Cuando el mudo vuelve a ser sólido, el grupo se encuentra fuera del Palacio de Westminster. Las calles están casi desiertas; con los muggles aterrados ante el nuevo orden, apenas se los veían en las calles. Draco sabe que es inútil; eso no los detendría de encontrarlos.

Forzados, los hombres de la televisión se acercan lentamente, cargando con una extraña caja negra al hombro, otro siguiendo detrás de cada uno con un largo cordón negro. Draco no tiene idea de como se llaman esas máquinas, pero sabe (gracias a ella) que éstas procesan la imagen y la reparten a otras cajas, donde los muggles alrededor del planeta pueden contemplar lo que les depara.

El otro príncipe arremete contra los mortífagos, ganándose una probada del maleficio Imperio.

Apartando la mirada, Draco cierra los ojos firmemente, intentando (y fallando) de hacer caso omiso a los gritos femeninos que en su cabeza, reemplazaron los del chico.

Abre los ojos nuevamente y jadea, viendo por un momento a una pálida joven, con el cabello de un profundo rojo y ojos de un verde desigual devolviéndole la mirada.

-Draco, ayúdame-lloriquea Morgan.

Sacude la cabeza y parpadea a velocidad vertiginosa. Morgan desaparece, y en su lugar está el príncipe, revolcándose en el suelo mientras a su lado, su abuela intenta mantener la compostura.

Aprieta la mandíbula y continua caminando, rezando a Merlín porque el día acabe pronto.

* * *

 **31 de Julio, 1998**

Es una cruel broma, hacerlo contraer nupcias en su cumpleaños, pero Draco no dice nada.

Por mes y medio, ha cortejado a Astoria Greengrass. La ha visitado dos veces por semana en la mansión de la familia, ha bebido té con ella bajo la vigilancia de sus padres o un elfo doméstico, y ha contestado a algunas de sus preguntas con monosílabos.

Astoria lo mira con temor mientras repiten los votos. Es una chica bonita; con la piel ligeramente bronceada, y su lacio cabello, de un castaño claro recogido en un intrincado moño. Ella recita las palabras del oficial del Ministerio con nerviosismo, y él con monotonía.

Los invitados celebran cuando él se inclina para besar a la novia, y mientras se aleja nota, por vez primera, que sus ojos son verdes.

Es como un golpe al estómago.

Tragando en seco, enfrenta a los invitados, ofreciendo una mano a su ahora esposa. Astoria la toma, y Draco apenas es consciente de que la pobre está temblando.

* * *

 **M** ás tarde en la noche, Draco se retira de la fiesta llevando a Astoria del brazo. Recorren la mansión en un incómodo silencio, para el cual el rubio no tiene la voluntad suficiente de romper. Cuando entran a su recámara, él no desperdicia tiempo, dando zancadas hasta llegar al baño, y encerrándose de inmediato, sin siquiera darle una mirada.

Se quita la corbata y observa su reflejo. Se ve pálido, aún más de lo normal. Se lava el rostro con agua gélida, pero no tiene sentido. Levanta la vista de nuevo y la vé; detrás suyo, recostada contra la pared de azulejos, brazos cruzados, al igual que los tobillos, y la cabeza ladeada.

Draco voltea, pero no está ahí.

Vuelve a mirar al espejo, y ahí está de nuevo. Nota que lleva su cabello amarrado en una cola baja de costado, y este cae como una cascada de fuego sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Lo está estudiando. No dice nada, y por ende él tampoco.

¿Debería tocar el espejo? Teme que si lo hace, ella desaparecerá.

Al mismo tiempo, eso es exactamente lo que quiere.

La ve abriendo la boca, y luego de un par de segundos, finalmente habla. La voz que Draco escucha en su cabeza (porque está seguro de que ahí es donde ella está) es tan parecida a sus recuerdos que le duele.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Draco?-pregunta.

Traga con dificultad, pero no le responde. ¿Qué va a hacer? No sabe a qué se refiere. ¿Astoria? ¿Sus padres? ¿El señor Tenebroso? ¿El resto de su vida?

Aunque supiera a qué se refiere, la respuesta sería la misma: un aterrador "no lo se."

-La pondrás en peligro si no lo haces-dice ella, sus ojos mostrando un brillo dolido.

Él lo sabe, al igual que sabe que Astoria no lo merece. Parece una chica dulce, inocente,...como Morgan solía ser.

A la mañana siguiente, un médico los verá a ambos, y solo requerirá un sencillo hechizo para saber si el matrimonio fue o no consumado. Sí no lo fue, la culpa caería sobre Astoria; su posición sería aún más precaria de lo que ya era.

Aún así, Draco no quiere hacerlo. Se siente como una traición, especialmente con ella detrás de él.

Se dice a sí mismo que no está ahí, que está muerta.

Morgan mira al costado con desinterés.

-Sí, estoy muerta. En realidad solo soy parte de tu imaginación-todavía no lo mira, y él no sabe si estar agradecido o en agonía, por no tener sus ojos posados sobre su lánguida figura irme cuando quieras, ¿sabes? Tu culpa es lo que me mantiene aquí.

-M-m-mor…

Finalmente, vuelve su fría mirada a él, todavía a través del espejo.

-Tomaste tu decisión. Ahora no seas cobarde y vive con ella. No condenes a los demás por tus errores.

Draco pestañea. Ella sigue ahí, esperando.

Aflojándose la corbata, se endereza. Momentáneamente, Morgan desvía la mirada al trozo de seda.

-Esa corbata es horrible-le dice como si nada.

Draco podría bufar, de no ser por el hecho de que estaba viendo a su ex-novia muerta.

Todavía no quiere hacerlo, pero al menos será capaz de mantener a Astoria a salvo,...hasta que pasen un par de años, y la gente comience a preguntar por un heredero.

Siente sus ojos quemando un agujero en su espalda, lo que le hace sentir náuseas.

Morgan está muerta; seis metros bajo tierra, si es que Daphne fue capaz de cumplir su promesa.

De todas maneras, abre la puerta y una vez más la deja atrás.

Mientras se acerca a su nueva esposa, mientras la besa con suavidad, y le da todo el placer del que es capaz en su actual estado, siente como si la estuviera apuñalando por la espalda.

* * *

 **1 de Septiembre, 1998**

Astoria toma un paso hacia atrás luego de besar su mejilla, pero Draco apenas pestañea. Detrás, siente la mirada desaprobadora de su madre, y apostaría su fortuna a que su padre ni siquiera ha tomado nota de su ubicación actual. Junto a ellos, los señores Greengrass de seguro observaban a su única hija (porque últimamente se negaban a mencionar a Daphne, "esa ingrata traidora") con consternación.

Astoria mira a un lado, acomodándose un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno, nos volveremos a ver en navidad-dice ella.

Draco casi eleva una ceja a modo inquisitivo, notando que no hizo alusión a una posible visita en Hogsmeade. Para él, es mejor así; se ahorrará el tiempo de inventar una excusa.

-No vayas a llegar tarde-responde él, asintiendo hacia el tren esmeralda.

Ligeramente decepcionada, Astoria se da la vuelta y marcha.

Draco bufa ante lo ridículo de la idea: despidiendo a su esposa en su comienzo de clases.

* * *

 **14 de Octubre, 1998**

El gobierno búlgaro hace oficial su alianza con los mortífagos, y los muggles del país intentan huír.

Draco sabía que los búlgaros eran sus aliados, y que los franceses intentaban cerrar las fronteras, pero ahora tienen documentos firmados que lo prueban.

Intenta leer el artículo, aunque no tiene sentido, dado que ya sabe con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió. No estuvo ahí, pues el Señor Tenebroso no confía en su familia lo suficiente como para enviar a un miembro en una misión de naturaleza política.

-Nos insulta al usarnos como carniceros-había dicho su padre unas noches antes, en un momento de lucidez que lo dejó pasmado. Su madre colocó una mano en su antebrazo, advirtiéndole sobre el peligro que implicaba expresar ingratitud, y Lucius volvió a perderse en el laberinto de su mente.

Lo poco que quedaba de la Orden y el Ejército de Dumbledore fueron vistos ayudando a muggles y magos de la oposición a huír, pero los mortífagos que sobrevolaban las calles de Sofía solo capturaron a uno: Seamus Finnigan.

Draco debía darle crédito. Nunca pensó mucho del chico; solo era un asqueroso mestizo a quien de tanto en tanto encontraba ojeando el trasero de Morgan. Daphne creía que era divertido. Draco quería arrancarle la cabeza. Morgan apenas era consciente de la existencia del chico (solo lo recordaba momentáneamente cuando hacía explotar algo en clase).

Por lo que escuchaba (y debía escuchar sutilmente, pues nadie se lo contaría en confidencia), el chico no dijo nada. Era sorprendente; no hablar bajo los efectos del maleficio Cruciatus era casi imposible. También utilizaron el maleficio Imperius, pero probó ser inútil. La orden se volvía más astuta y paranoica, borrando de la mente de sus miembros la ubicación de su sede, solo recuperándola luego de ser extraídos del lugar de la misión por otros miembros.

Hacer y deshacer los hechizos desmemorizantes era extremadamente dificultoso. Un mínimo error podría destruir la mente de los magos y brujas. Era un gran riesgo, pero el rubio sabía que la orden tenía gente más que capaz de realizarlo con éxito.

Seamus Finnigan fue asesinado luego de eso. Dieron su cuerpo a los perros, o al menos eso decían algunos. Lo que era seguro, era que nunca encontrarían restos que enterrar.

* * *

 **30 de Octubre, 1998**

Algunos días, todavía le cuesta creer que está muerta.

Recibió una carta de Astoria tan solo dos días previos, y comentaba brevemente que a pesar de que ya había entrado el otoño, el clima continuaba siendo propio del verano. A Draco le cuesta notarlo, ya que la mansión se encuentra aislada en medio de un gran campo. Mire a donde mire, sólo ve hectáreas y más hectáreas de pastos verdes bien cuidados. En donde se encuentra la mansión, en la cima de una colina olvidada de Merlín, el clima es algo diferente.

El viento se levanta, y a pesar de que el rubio tiembla, no se mueve del balcón.

No quiere dormir. No quiere tener pesadillas sobre ella, o peor, despertar solo para notar que ella está en la habitación. A veces está sentada en un rincón, mirando alrededor; otras veces está sentada al borde de su cama, mirándolo a él; y de tanto en tanto está frente a una alta ventana, dándole la espalda, hipnotizada por la luna.

Usualmente, solo necesita pestañear para hacerla desaparecer, pero su madre volvió a tomar la costumbre de permanecer la noche en vela cuidando de él, y lo último que quiere hacer es preocuparla aún más.

Más de una vez ha insistido en que no es necesario que lo cuide, que debería volver a su recámara y descansar, pero Narcissa es obstinada.

Draco se siente culpable. Durante el día, se encarga de Lucius, y luego no duerme por cuidarlo a él.

No quiere decirle que está viendo a Morgan. Sabe que no es un fantasma, lo que significa que es solo un truco de su mente, lo que significa que está loco, y los Malfoy se encuentran en una situación demasiado precaria como para agregarle una estadía permanente en San Mungo, junto a los padres de Longbottom.

Afortunadamente, su madre todavía no llega. Draco espera que se haya quedado dormida; lo necesita con urgencia.

Otra suave ráfaga se levanta y pasa a través de él, penetrando a su recámara. Draco cierra los ojos y se permite en pequeño lujo de disfrutar la sensación.

Es extraño, como algo tan sencillo como el soplar del viento le recuerda que está vivo, y como en ese segundo, tomar aire es más delicioso de lo normal. A pesar del frío, disfruta de la sensación de estar vivo, intenta memorizar la manera en la que la brisa lo acaricia, como los terrenos se encuentran sumidos en un silencio tranquilizador e inquietante al mismo tiempo.

Entonces abre los ojos de nuevo y lo recuerda.

Morgan no puede sentir la brisa sobre su piel de porcelana, ni como su salvaje cabello sigue al viento a donde lo lleve.

Traga en seco, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al imaginarla bajo tierra, inmóvil, sin responder, mientras lentamente se descompone y alimenta a los gusanos.

Imaginarla en ese estado es aterrador; le recuerda que un día se encontrará a sí mismo en la misma posición.

Tal vez debió quedarse quieto ese día, cuando su madre lo llamó. En lugar de sacudirse a Daphne de encima, debió dejarla aferrarse a él con su agarre de hierro.

De haberlo hecho, estaría muerto.

Pero el mundo estaba tan mal, que por primera vez, la muerte no sonaba para nada mal.

-¿Draco? Te vas a enfermar.

Suspirando, forzándose a disfrutar de la brisa un último momento, vuelve a entrar. Su madre lo observa con tanto detenimiento como puede. Las ojeras le hacen ver algo aterradora, pero Draco no quiere ofenderla, por lo que no le da voz a su opinión.

Sin decir nada, se sienta al borde de la cama y se saca las pantuflas, empujando una con los dedos de los pies y luego haciendo lo mismo con la otra.

Extraña a Morgan, no hay manera de negarlo.

Se siente culpable, eso es palpable.

Desearía ser quien comparta su lecho, y no Astoria.

Pero al final del día, sin importar que tan miserable se sienta, sabe que disfruta la sensación de estar vivo demasiado como para renunciarla.

* * *

 **N/A:** El plan original no era terminar el capítulo ahí, pero la verdad es que hay algún par de cosas sobre esta parte de la historia que quiero explorar y quiero hacerlo tan bien como pueda. No quería hacer un capítulo de 50 páginas, jejeje

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero no haber destrozado al Draco de Rowling, y no haberlos confundido con los sentimientos encontrados del hurón.

Espero tener la segunda parte del capítulo 32 pronta y publicada pronto.

Por cierto, la mayor parte del capítulo fue escrita escuchando "In Noctem", de la banda sonora del "Príncipe Mestizo", por Nicholas Hooper. Les digo por si quieren escuchar eso durante los primeros dos tercios del capítulo,..todo lo que no involucre mucho a Morgan, para eso sí usé "Across the Stars" (solo versión piano), de "La guerra de las galaxias", por el gran John Williams, quien también nos dio la banda sonora de las 3 primeras pelis de Potter. ¡Wooo!.¿

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
